A espaldas del mundo
by all roads lead to Rome
Summary: Cuando Tamaki pide consejo a Kyoya acerca de qué hacer con sus sentimientos hacia Haruhi, se da cuenta de que Kyoya le está ocultando algo... ¿qué es exactamente? ¿quizás el Rey de las Sombras no tiene el corazón de hielo después de todo? KO/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: una noche.**

Su risa resonaba en la noche, y a pesar de estar en medio de una calle llena de gente celebrando la libertad del fin de semana, él solo podía oír su voz y ver sus ojos.

-¿Te ha gustado, entonces?

-¿Eh? –dijo él saliendo de su estupor- ¿Cómo dices?

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –rió ella- Digo que si te ha gustado ésta película.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Porque en la última no parabas de mirar la hora!

-Ha estado bien –dijo él simplemente.

-¿Sólo bien?

-Es que la imagen no llegaba a estar muy clara, y el actor principal tenía ese tic en la ceja que hacía que…

-Vale, vale, no sigas –dijo ella, riendo-. Tienes que entender que son películas que han hecho para el fin de carrera, no son profesionales, ni aspiran a ganar un óscar.

-Eso está claro… -murmuró para sí, sin la intención de que ella lo oyera. Pero no hubo suerte, porque la chica le golpeó el brazo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

De repente él paró de andar y se puso delante de ella, sus narices rozándose, sus labios a escasos centímetros.

-¿Seguro que quieres oírlo…? –ambos sonrieron, la joven rodeó el cuerpo de él con sus brazos y sus labios se acercaron aún más…

-¡Oh, no! –gruñó él, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacando el móvil- Es Tachibana, tengo que irme.

Ella sólo asintió, en sus ojos reflejada la decepción que sentía. Al verla, el joven posó una mano en su mejilla.

-Lo siento.

-Sabes que no pasa nada, ve, allí está tu coche. Nos veremos la semana que viene.

Él le sonrió levemente y le besó suavemente.

-Cuídate, Isuzu.

-De acuerdo –le sonrió ella, reteniéndole de la mano cuando el joven se alejaba hacia el coche-. Adiós, Kyoya.

Un pequeño apretón de manos y de repente ya estaba sola en mitad de la calle.

* * *

_Espero que esto tenga futuro… ¡es mi primer fanfic de Ouran! Decidme lo que os parece, ¿si? ¡Próximamente el próximo capítulo! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya escribía tranquilamente en su libreta, las cuentas y beneficios del Host Club pasando por su cabeza a la velocidad del rayo. Era su momento de paz.

Era.

-¡Kyoya! –una ceja comenzó a hacer un tic de irritación al ver la raya que había hecho en la libreta cuando Tamaki se había colgado de su brazo. Cerrando su libreta y alzando la cabeza Kyoya observó que todas las clientes estaban abandonando la sala, la hora de cierre del Host Club tocando en el gran reloj del instituto Ouran.

-¿Algún problema, Tamaki? –preguntó el vicepresidente, comenzando a meter su libreta en la mochila.

-Verás… tengo problemas con los ejercicios que nos han mandado de matemáticas, y estaba pensando que si esta tarde no estás muy ocupado podría pasarme por tu casa y me los explicas, ¿qué te parece? –Tamaki puso su cara de pena que convencía a casi todo el mundo. Casi. Kyoya ya había sido vacunado contra ella (de todos los años que había pasado con él, no por nada más).

-Nunca has tenido problemas con las matemáticas, ¿por qué quieres venir a mi…?

-¿Tamaki? Han sobrado éstas galletas, ¿qué quieres que haga con ellas? –Haruhi se acercó a los dos chicos con la bandeja llena de galletas en las manos.

-¡Déjalas en el almacén, querida Haruhi! ¡Así para mañana estarán tan frescas y deliciosas como la flor de juventud de...! –el fundador del Host Club continuó su retahíla de tonterías mientras Kyoya volvía a apuntar cuentas en su libreta y la chica se marchaba de su lado hacia el almacén de la Sala de Música nº3.

Pero a Kyoya no se le pasó el ligero color que se le subió a las mejillas a Tamaki al ver a la chica, y cómo casi tartamudea al principio de contestarle a su pregunta. Cerrando su libreta negra recogió su mochila y le dijo a Tamaki:

-Ven a mi casa esta tarde. A partir de las cinco.

Tenía una extraña sensación de que no iban a tocar el libro de matemáticas, sino que estaría toda la tarde escuchando los problemas de Tamaki con respecto a una chica plebeya.

* * *

Prometo que el próximo estará pronto y más largo :) ¡Confíad en mi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Una ligera brisa se colaba por la ventana, haciendo que los papeles en los que Kyoya estaba trabajando se movieran de vez en cuando. Alternando entre su trabajo para el instituto y los negocios del Host Club, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensaba y el joven se sobresaltó al oír el timbre y los pasos de una sirvienta que se dirigía a abrir al invitado.

Mirando la hora, comenzó a revisar su e-mail cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Tamaki se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Madre! –le gritó el chico sin dejar de abrazar a Kyoya- Tenemos que hablar seriamente, esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Qué dices, Tamaki? –gruñó Kyoya, indicando con un movimiento de la mano a la sirvienta que había abierto a Tamaki que les trajera té.

-Verás, en realidad lo de vernos para que me explicaras el trabajo de matemáticas era una tapadera –Kyoya vio que el rubio no traía ningún libro consigo y levantó una ceja como diciendo '¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta…' -. Y es que tienes que ayudarme con un gran problema… creo que me estoy muriendo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

Kyoya levantó la otra ceja.

El viento hizo que un papel cayera al suelo.

…

-¡E-Es cierto! –gritó Tamaki- ¡Todos los días siento cómo el corazón me late contra el pecho! Creo que algún día acabará dándome un ataque o algo… empieza por las mañanas, parece que después se calma, ¡pero al mediodía vuelve a pasar! Y-y…

-Y por la tarde otra vez, ¿no? –preguntó Kyoya.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? ¡Espera! Lo has reconocido, ¿verdad? Es un síntoma de alguna enfermedad muy grave, voy a tener que estar en cama durante el resto de mi vida. ¡Lo sabía! Creo que empieza otra vez, ¿lo notas?... ¿Kyoya? ¿Kyoya, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Kyoya?

-Eso –dijo el moreno, quitando la mano del pecho de Tamaki, donde éste la tenía apretada para que Kyoya sintiera su corazón- no es ninguna enfermedad, Tamaki.

-¿Uh?

Kyoya suspiró y pensó cómo explicarle a su amigo lo que le pasaba mientras una sirvienta les servía el té.

-Gracias –le dijo a la mujer antes de que se fuera y se volvió hacia su amigo, que con una mano temblorosa no paraba de echar azúcar a la taza-. Tamaki. Tamaki, para. Vas a estropear el té. Tamaki, mira, es Haruhi.

Ante eso el rubio saltó de su asiento en el sofá y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde?

-Eso es lo que te pasa –suspiró Kyoya.

-¿Haruhi?

-Sí, ¿no te has dado cuenta que siempre te pasa eso cuando la ves? –y mientras Kyoya daba pequeños sorbos a su té, Tamaki comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza cómo es que el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho cuando por las mañanas le daba un abrazo a Haruhi para darle los buenos días, cómo le volvía a pasar siempre que la invitaba a comer en su mesa y cómo otra vez ocurría cuando por las tardes la veía ir y venir en el Host Club.

-¿Quizás…? –Kyoya miró a su amigo, que miraba su taza de té con las mejillas sonrojadas, pensativo como pocas veces- ¿Quizás ella… es importante para mí? ¿Más que en forma de hija? ¿De amiga?

Tamaki miró a Kyoya, que simplemente levantó los hombros.

El rubio sonrió.

Kyoya volvió a sorber su té, pero Tamaki le agarró del brazo de repente, haciendo que el líquido cayera sobre su camisa.

-¿Tamaki, qué…?

-Entonces, Madre, creo que tendremos que divorciarnos.

* * *

Gruñendo para sí, Kyoya entró en el aseo con la esperanza de salvar su camisa. Tamaki no entendió lo que dijo y rió un poco para sí, en parte por la forma de ser de su amigo y en parte aún abrumado por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos.

Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas a la idea cuando un leve sonido hizo que mirara hacia la mesa de estudio de Kyoya, dónde aún estaban los papeles del Host Club y su portátil encendido. Mirando hacia el aseo, se aseguró de que Kyoya aún no había salido y se precipitó a ver qué había pasado. En la pantalla había un pequeño cuadrado que decía que acababa de recibir un e-mail, un e-mail de…

-¿Isuzu?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3- ¿Mafia?**

-¿Isuzu?

Tamaki frunció el ceño y comenzó a repasar mentalmente todas las personas que conocía. 'Isuzu… no me suena que nadie se llame así…'. La curiosidad le decía que abriera el e-mail y lo leyera para averiguar quién era, pero sabía que entonces aparecería como leído y Kyoya descubriría que había cotilleado por su ordenador.

El pestillo del baño se sonó y en unos momentos Kyoya apareció en la puerta, en la mano la camisa manchada de té y con una sudadera puesta. Al ver a Tamaki apoyado en la ventana al lado de su escritorio una pequeña alarma saltó en su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada –sonrió el rubio, balanceándose hacia uno y otro lado.

-Deberíamos ver tu idea para ambientar el Host Club la semana que viene.

-Vale.

Entonces Kyoya supo que algo pasaba: siempre que le decía a Tamaki de preparar alguna actividad para el Host Club, el Rey se quejaba alegando que aún quedaba tiempo y salían a pasear o a algún restaurante de los plebeyos, dejándolo todo para el día antes –haciendo que Kyoya tuviera que quedarse hasta tarde preparándolo todo.

Tamaki se dio cuenta de que el moreno sospechaba algo y comenzó a moverse por la habitación, saltando por encima de los sofás de Kyoya y casi rompiendo varias piezas de porcelana que el chico tenía como adorno en la habitación.

-¡Es que estoy tan emocionado! Ahora que se acerca la primavera es tan ideal ambientar el Host Club con miles y miles de flores, cada una con un significado que iremos explicando a nuestras princesas, alegres de estar con nosotros…

Para entonces Kyoya ignoraba a Tamaki y recogía los papeles de su mesa de estudio. Cuando se disponía a cerrar el portátil se dio cuenta del aviso de un nuevo e-mail y asegurándose de que Tamaki seguía con su monólogo ('¡Imagina! ¡Y nos podríamos vestir con los trajes típicos! ¿Podremos vestir a Haruhi con un kimono de chica? Voy a llamar a Hikaru y Kaoru, seguro que ellos también quieren ver a Haruhi vestida…') abrió el e-mail, donde sólo estaban escrita una línea: un día, un lugar y una hora. Al final había una cara sonriente.

-¿Negocios? –preguntó Tamaki por encima de su hombro. Kyoya asintió tranquilo y apagó el ordenador.

En el pecho el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Y, sin que su amigo se diera cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

El resto de la tarde Kyoya fue arrastrado por Tamaki por las tiendas de los plebeyos, el rubio habiendo olvidado ya que tenían que planear cosas para el Host Club.

-De alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de que la tarde acabaría así… -gruñó Kyoya para sí.

-¿Decías algo? –preguntó Tamaki, con una bolsa llena de dulces en la mano.

-No, nada –suspiró Kyoya, moviendo la cabeza negativamente cuando el otro acercó la bolsa de dulces peligrosamente cerca de su cara en un gesto de ofrecimiento.

Tamaki había decidido descubrir quién era la misteriosa Isuzu: por encima del hombro de Kyoya había visto el e-mail, y sabía que si fuera alguno de sus socios o fuera para hacer negocios el e-mail hubiera empezado 'Estimado Sr. Otori…blablablabla' y todas las formalidades en las que la clase alta se empeñaba. Un día, una hora y un lugar es más bien como… como si fuera una reunión secreta o algo.

'_Mmm… me pregunto si Kyoya está siendo amenazado por una mafia y tiene que darles dinero en ese lugar, ese día y a esa hora para que no le maten…¡y ni siquiera su familia lo sabe! Y si…'_

-¿Tamaki? –su amigo estaba agachado en medio de la calle, susurrando para sí mientras agarraba su cabeza con las dos manos, y la gente empezaba a mirarles de forma extraña-¿Tamaki, qué estás haciendo? Levanta. Mira, allí está ese café al que fuimos durante el festival de año nue…

En un milisegundo Tamaki se había recuperado y arrastraba a Kyoya calle abajo hacia el café: tenía un plan para salvar a Kyoya, ¡y lo primero era saber quién era la misteriosa Isuzu!

* * *

_¿Cómo va esto? =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Siempre he imaginado que Kyoya hablaría bastante con Tamaki, mientras éste intenta quitarle alguna de sus manías de ricos ;)_

**Capítulo 4**

_-¿Tamaki? –su amigo estaba agachado en medio de la calle, susurrando para sí mientras agarraba su cabeza con las dos manos, y la gente empezaba a mirarles de forma extraña-¿Tamaki, qué estás haciendo? Levanta. Mira, allí está ese café al que fuimos durante el festival de año nue…_

_En un milisegundo Tamaki se había recuperado y arrastraba a Kyoya calle abajo hacia el café: tenía un plan para salvar a Kyoya, ¡y lo primero era saber quién era la misteriosa Isuzu!_

Tamaki y Kyoya pasaron casi toda la tarde en el café, el rubio probando toda clase de tés y pasteles, dejando al pobre camarero boquiabierto ante cada pedido.

-Mmm… deberías probar éste, Kyoya, ¡es muy dulce!

-Sabes que no me gusta lo dulce, Tamaki –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Ya, pero… café solo… sin azúcar ni leche… -un escalofrío le subió por la espalda a Tamaki- Deberías probar con el té, por lo menos.

Kyoya miró de reojo a la taza de su amigo, dónde un sobre de té flotaba sobre el agua caliente.

-El café de máquina me inspira un poco más de confianza que ese té… esa cosa a lo que los plebeyos llaman té.

-Está bueno, y también este pastel de fresa… voy a pedirle un poco más al camarero. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias.

-¡Perdone! ¿Me puede traer otro trozo de esta tarta? ¡Ah! Y otro de la tarta de chocolate blanco, creo que a Honey le gustaría, ¿le podemos llevar un trozo, Madre? –preguntó a Kyoya, que dejó su café sobre la mesa y se disculpó para ir al baño, ante la mirada divertida del camarero al oír el mote.

Tamaki terminó de pedir y miró a su alrededor tranquilamente: era viernes y había muchas familias con sus niños en el café, los pequeños corriendo entre las mesas. Uno de ellos pasó a la velocidad de la luz al lado de su mesa, tirando por accidente el abrigo de Kyoya al suelo, que estaba colgada de la silla. Tamaki se agachó a coger la prenda de ropa y con su encanto de Host le aseguró a la madre del niño que no pasaba nada, que un accidente le pasaba a cualquiera.

Cuando Tamaki volvió a poner el abrigo de Kyoya en la silla se le ocurrió una idea.

-Primera fase para descubrir quién es Isuzu, ¡en marcha!

....................

Cuando Kyoya volvió del aseo vio como Tamaki colgaba su abrigo en la silla.

-Unos niños han pasado corriendo y lo han tirado sin darse cuenta –le explicó el rubio.

Kyoya miró su reloj y le dijo a Tamaki que se estaba haciendo tarde, mejor irse ya.

-¡Vale! Pero espera, el camarero me iba a traer un trozo de tarta para Honey, estoy seguro de que le gustará…

Kyoya puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a andar, sacando el móvil para llamar a su limusina.

.....................

-Mmm… esta tarta está realmente buena, ¿de dónde dices que es, Tamaki? –preguntó Honey mientras se llevaba otro trozo a la boca.

-¡Deja la tarta! –gritó Hikaru- Tamaki nos acaba de decir que Kyoy… e-espera, Honey, no pongas esa cara… en cuanto podamos volvemos a ir todos juntos a comer tarta, ¿vale?

El aura negra que se había formado alrededor de la pequeña figura de Honey desapareció de repente, dejando de nuevo a un alegre adolescente: nunca se juega con las tartas.

-A veces Honey me da mucho miedo… -susurró Kaoru a Hikaru.

-¡Concentraos! –exigió Tamaki- Gracias a mis habilidades ninjas he conseguido ver la agenda del móvil de Kyoya, ¡y tengo el teléfono de la misteriosa Isuzu!

El Rey del Host Club sacó su propio móvil del bolsillo, dónde había un número bajo el nombre de "Mafia".

Era sábado, y Tamaki había reunido 'urgentemente' al Host Club en su casa para explicarles la "situación de máximo peligro en la que se encuentra Kyoya" –aunque Honey había ido por la tarta, Haruhi porque los gemelos la habían arrastrado, éstos por puro aburrimiento y Mori… había ido.

-Yo no quiero saber nada de esto –anunció Haruhi, que se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir del salón.

-¡No, Haruhi! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Kyoya! –gritó Tamaki, cogiéndola de la mano mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella poniendo cara de pena- ¿No sientes la situación en la que está tu Madre?

-Uno… Kyoya no es mi madre –todo el Host Club sintió un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda ante tal situación-, y dos, ¿has pensado lo que haría Kyoya cuando sepa que has estado mirando su móvil?

Un silencio cayó sobre el salón: estaba claro que ninguno se salvaría de la venganza del Rey de las Sombras si llega a saber que el Host Club ha estado mirando por su móvil…

… quizás tendrían que cambiarse de país…

… cambiarse de nombre…

…acabarían pidiendo limosnas en las calles…

… comiendo comida precocinada…

…

-¡Borra ese número!

-¡Destruye el móvil! ¡No pueden quedar pruebas!

-¡Hey! ¡Es mi móvil!

-Lo sentimos, Tamaki, es por el bien de todos.

-¡Dámelo! Si no nunca sabremos si Kyoya…

_Piiii…_

-¿Eso es…?

_Piiii…_

Por un momento todos dejaron de respirar: el móvil estaba entre los gemelos y Tamaki, que durante el forcejeo habían pulsado el botón de 'Llamar'.

_Piiii…_

-¡Cogedlo vosotros! –gritó Tamaki, apartándose del móvil y los gemelos.

-¡No! Es tu móvil, ¡cógelo tú! –el aparató voló entre las manos de los tres.

_Piiii…_

-No quiero que la mafia me persiga durante el resto de mi vida… ¡soy demasiado joven! –gritó el rubio.

-Tú has sido el que se ha inventado esa historia, a lo mejor no es…

_-¿Si? Isuzu al teléfono._

* * *

_¡Gracias a los que seguís leyendo esta historia! Soy tan feliz… _

_¿Cómo va? =)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

_-¿Si? Isuzu al teléfono._

Todos los chicos del Host Club se quedaron paralizados, el teléfono en manos de Tamaki, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y extendía el aparato hacia los gemelos, que se habían quedado paralizados a escasos metros de él mientras Haruhi se tapaba la boca con una mano, Hunny tenía la boca abierta con un trozo de tarta a medio camino y Mori… bueno, imperturbable.

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

La voz de la chica les despertó de su especie de trance: Tamaki empezó a mover mucho los brazos, incitando a alguien a que cogiera el teléfono, los gemelos se retiraron tras el sofá del salón de Tamaki, Haruhi intentó disimular para que no la involucraran en lo que estaba pasando, Hunny comía su tarta a toda prisa y Mori miraba impasible la escena.

_-¿Hola? Quizás no hay cobertura…_

De repente, Tamaki (que tenía los ojos cerrados como si esperara que la chica al otro lado del teléfono le atacara de repente) sintió que alguien le quitaba el aparato del teléfono. Al abrir los ojos, vio algo que pensaba nunca llegaría a ver: a Mori.

Hablando.

Hablando por teléfono.

Más de un gruñido…

…¡más de una frase!

-Buenos días –dijo Mori, el teléfono pegado a la oreja-. Verá, estamos realizando una encuesta destinada a los jóvenes, acerca de los estudios superiores. De forma que si usted nos dedica un minuto de su tiempo, ¿le podríamos hacer unas preguntas?... Gracias, ¿piensa usted asistir a la universidad?... ¿Qué carrera le gustaría cursar?... ¿Y le gustaría pasar algún año de sus estudios en el extranjero?... Ajá, muchas gracias. Eso es todo, gracias por su tiempo. Pase un bien día.

Y colgó.

Mientras Mori fingía hacer el cuestionario, nadie del Host Club se atrevió a respirar.

Y después tampoco.

Mori le devolvió el teléfono a Tamaki, que le miraba boquiabierto.

…

-Uff –suspiró Mori, una mano en el pecho y una gota de sudor nervioso resbalándole por la frente- Por poco.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Esta mañana me han hecho una encuesta por teléfono –sonrió Isuzu mientras miraba a Kyoya, andando de espaldas.

-¿Mmm? ¿Sobre qué? –dijo el chico, vigilando que la gente que venía de espaldas a Isuzu no se chocara con ella.

-Sobre el futuro –Kyoya levantó una ceja-. Sobre la universidad –aclaró la chica.

-¿Y qué has dicho?

Como respuesta, Isuzu paró de andar, miró a su alrededor y levantó los brazos.

-Ta-chán. Esto.

Kyoya sonrió mientras miraba al edificio frente al que se habían parado: con una fachada típicamente occidental, con columnas y grandes ventanas, un cartel en las puertas de cristal decían "Audiciones: sábado 24, a las 20.30".

El teatro.

-Todas las estrellas del baile japonesas empezaron bailando en este teatro –dijo la chica, cogiendo de la mano a Kyoya y guiándolo hacia el interior. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente, un acomodador indicando a la gente que pasara al interior, pues las puertas se iban a cerrar en diez minutos.

Isuzu apretó la mano de Kyoya, que le sonrió y le deseó buena suerte.

-Tengo que ir a prepararme, ¿te quedas a verme?

-Por supuesto.

-Nos vemos luego.

Kyoya se quedó mirando cómo la chica se alejaba hacia los vestidores. Después de un par de minutos, la vio volver riéndose, un poco ruborizada.

-Mi bolsa con la ropa –dijo entre risas, cogiendo la bolsa con la que Kyoya había cargado toda la tarde-. No creo que pueda cambiarme si la tienes tú.

-Yo tampoco lo creo –dijo Kyoya, intentando contener la risa. Con un beso en la mejilla como despedida, Isuzu se volvió a alejar, pero Kyoya la llamó antes de que desapareciera en los vestuarios.

-¡Isuzu! Tú… -Kyoya miró hacia otro lado: no se le daba muy bien decir lo que sentía-…puedes hacerlo. Vas a superar la audición sin problemas.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntillas y dejando escasos centímetros entre sus labios.

-Gracias –y selló la despedida con un beso.

* * *

_¡Wii! La primera vez que escribo de Isuzu y Kyoya :D ¿Qué tal parece su relación? ¿Qué pasará con el Host Club? ¿Y la Audición? ¡Qué tensión! :b_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Agh! La vida no me deja escribir más que este capítulo tan cortito T.T ... ¡pero dentro de poco será verano! :D Gracias a los que seguís la historia, soy tan feliz que haya gente a la que le interesa... voy a llorar de emoción... en fin, ¡a lo que vamos!_

**Capítulo 6**

Kyoya, sentado casi al final del patio de butacas, aprovechaba las actuaciones de otros bailarines para navegar por internet en su móvil. La audición ya había comenzado, y tanto bailarines como actores pasaban uno detrás de otro por el escenario, el jurado informándoles de que serían llamados si eran elegidos, pero en opinión de Kyoya (que no tenía mucha experiencia en el teatro o el baile, con lo que su opinión tampoco valía para mucho) ninguno tenía posibilidades ante Isuzu.

Kyoya aún no entendía esa extraña fuerza que le atraía a ella, a su mundo de las artes y el baile, tan libre y diferente al suyo de obediencia y trabajo. Sólo la había visto bailar un par de veces, pero era suficiente para que el suave movimiento de sus brazos, la leve curva de su espalda y los ligeros pasos que realizaba con los pies en punta quedaran grabados en la mente de Kyoya para siempre, atrayéndole aún más a la chica.

Sonriendo para sí, el chico no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando al vacío, sus dedos parados sobre la pantalla táctil del móvil, pensando en la chica que en ese momento acababa de entrar en el escenario.

-Número 74, adelante –dijo uno de los hombres que estaban en el jurado, permitiendo que Isuzu comenzara a bailar. Al compás de una suave melodía de piano y violín, Kyoya vio cómo la chica comenzaba delicadamente a bailar, levantando los brazos como si fuera a tocar el cielo para con un movimiento lento inclinarse sobre los espectadores, ofreciéndoles su mano. Al compás de un _crescendo_, sus pasos fueron haciéndose más rápidos, hasta que hubo un momento en el que Kyoya se preguntó si estaba tocando el suelo o simplemente volaba sobre el escenario.

Y tan repentinamente como empezó, el piano dejó de tocar y en unas melancólicas notas el violín acabó la pieza, acabando también Isuzu su baile encogida sobre sí misma.

Durante unos segundos todo el teatro estuvo en silencio, un aplauso o dos, hasta que uno de los hombres del jurado devolvió el CD con la música a la chica y le agradeció haberse presentado, que ya anunciarían a los elegidos.

Kyoya estaba seguro de que cogerían a Isuzu, de momento tenía que encontrar su teléfono móvil, que se había caído al suelo mientras miraba a la chica bailar, y recuperar el aire que había estando aguantando.

* * *

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha amenazado? Tenemos que salir del país o su mafia nos perseguirá… ¡Kyoya, reserva un avión con nombres falsos! Ah, no que Kyoya no está… ¡Kyoya! Tenemos que salvarle, ¡vamos, Host Club! –y mientras Tamaki seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación, Mori informó al resto.

-Su voz era de una chica joven, a lo mejor de nuestra edad, de otra forma no hubiera hecho la encuesta de la universidad –dijo el chico mientras le pasaba el móvil a Haruhi, que sabía que lo guardaría para dárselo más tarde a Tamaki.

-¿Entonces no es de la mafia? –preguntaron los gemelos a coro, mirando a Tamaki, que había parado de dar vueltas y gritar y prestaba atención a lo que el resto decía.

-¿Quién puede ser entonces? –se preguntó el rubio- No conozco a ninguna chica que se llame Isuzu en el instituto…

Todos los chicos, aún reunidos en el salón de Tamaki tras llamar al móvil de Isuzu, estaban sentados en el sofá, pensando quién podría ser.

-Escuchad… -suspiró Haruhi- No hace falta un genio para sacar esto… Isuzu es una chica… -nadie reaccionó- de nuestra edad…

El reloj dio las nueve.

-¡Oh!

* * *

-¡Agh! ¡Qué horriblemente he bailado! –exclamó Isuzu nada más volver a encontrarse con Kyoya.

-¿Eso está bien dicho? –preguntó Kyoya.

-Me da igual. ¿Tú me has visto? Me temblaba todo, ¡y casi pierdo el equilibrio haciendo el paso final! Estoy perdida… voy a resignarme a ser cajera de supermercado, no valgo para esto…

-Isuzu… -a veces Kyoya se preguntaba si el destino le estaba gastando una broma cuando a la chica de daban esos ataques de nerviosismo y se parecía a Tamaki de una manera espeluznante- Lo has hecho muy bien, seguro que te cogen.

Isuzu se detuvo por un momento, un brazo dentro del abrigo y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

-Eso lo dices porque eres tú… -se quejó.

-No, vamos –Kyoya le terminó de poner el abrigo y cogió la mochila con su ropa- te invito a cenar.

Olvidada la audición, Isuzu pasó su brazo por el de Kyoya y lo arrastró calle abajo, con el único objetivo de pasar una tranquila noche con el chico y un plato de pasta italiana frente a ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Kyoya empezó el día como otro cualquiera: siendo lunes, el día anterior se había asegurado de acostarse temprano para que su humor no fuera tan horrible al despertarse (aunque tampoco solucionaba mucho el problema…), apagó sus tres despertadores, se vistió y aseó, desayunó tranquilamente con sus hermanos (su padre se había marchado a un viaje de negocios) y se marchó al instituto.

Nada más llegar, supo que algo extraño pasaba: a pesar de su humor negro por tener que madrugar, Kyoya era el primero en llegar a su aula y estar preparando algún examen o tarea para el resto de la mañana. En cambio, ese lunes abrió la puerta de su aula para encontrarse la cabeza de Tamaki hundida en una fortaleza que el chico había construido en su pupitre utilizando los libros de texto. Vacilando un momento en el umbral de la puerta, Kyoya se acercó y se plantó frente al pupitre del rubio.

-Tamaki, ¿qué estás haciendo? –como respuesta el chico levantó la cabeza y lanzó a Kyoya una mirada que pretendía ser de enfado, aunque le salió algo parecido a la mirada que ponía cuando veía en la cafetería dos postres que le gustaban y no podía decidirse por uno de los dos (Tamaki no podía enfadarse realmente con alguien fácilmente, a no ser que fuera una ofensa muy grave). Kyoya levantó una ceja ante el silencio y la mirada fallida del chico, intentando que le dijera algo.

-Nada –y con esas volvió a hundir la cabeza en su barricada de libros. Kyoya encogió los hombros y se sentó en la mesa de al lado, la suya.

Cuando empezó a llegar gente todo el mundo lanzaba una mirada extrañada a Tamaki escondido tras sus libros y a Kyoya que estudiaba ignorando a su amigo. Sobre todos los chicas que asistían al Host Club susurraban entre ellas, preocupadas por el par de chicos.

Kyoya iba a decirle a Tamaki que dejara de hacer tonterías cuando el profesor entró en clase.

-Sr. Suoh, ¿podría despejar su pupitre para dar clase?

Tamaki asintió rápidamente y, disculpándose, quitó los libros que estaban a su alrededor dejando el de su izquierda, de forma que aún existía una barrera entre él y Kyoya. El profesor lo dejó estar, viendo que podía ver a Tamaki a la cara y el alumno la pizarra, así que comenzó a dar clase.

Así siguieron durante las dos primeras horas de clase: Tamaki con una barrera entre él y Kyoya, y éste preguntándose lo que había hecho para que Tamaki se comportara así con él. ¿Acaso le había mandado algún mensaje y no le había contestado? ¿Habían quedado para hacer algo el fin de semana y se le había olvidado? Imposible, este fin de semana no había quedado con nadie del Host Club. Aunque pronto la explicación de la clase le hacía olvidarse del comportamiento del rubio y concentrarse en la ecuación que tenía delante.

No fue hasta la tercera clase que Tamaki dio señales de vida tras su libro de Matemáticas. Kyoya estaba pensando sobre un ejercicio de biología cuando un trozo de papel aterrizó en el papel en el que escribía. Mirando a su alrededor vio que nadie se había dado cuenta, y sólo Tamaki se atrevía a tirarle un trozo de papel. Recogiéndolo y viendo que había algo escrito, lo abrió y leyó:

_Kyoya, ¿tienes algo que contarme?_

El chico se quedó mirando el papel durante unos minutos, con una mueca de asombro en la cara.

-¿Tiene algún problema con su tarea, Sr. Otori? –le preguntó la profesora, que pasaba a unos pasos de su pupitre y vio la cara de Kyoya.

-No, ningún problema, gracias –dijo rápidamente el chico, poniendo su sonrisa de Host y escondiendo rápidamente la nota en su puño. La profesora asintió y se alejó a ayudar a otro alumno, mientras Kyoya escribía una respuesta. Asegurándose de que nadie miraba, Kyoya apuntó y lanzó el papel sobre el libro que le separaba de Tamaki.

_**¿Ahora te dignas a hablarme?**_

La respuesta le llegó un minuto más tarde.

_No cambies de tema. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?_

_**Mmm… ¿que ayer Fuyumi me invitó a comer a su casa?**_

_Interesante. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero._

_**Cada vez te entiendo menos. ¿Podrías quitar el libro de tu mesa? Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para apuntar y que la nota pase por encima.**_

_Hecho. ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que contarme?_

_**Gracias. No, nada.**_

_Aww… madre…_

A esas alturas Kyoya puso los ojos en blanco y dejó de pasar la nota, en parte porque la profesora comenzó a explicar la teoría de nuevo y porque en el papel no cabía ni una letra más.

¿Algo que contarle? Kyoya juraría que cada vez entendía menos a Tamaki.

* * *

Tamaki aprovechó que la siguiente clase no la tenía junto a Kyoya para correr fuera de su aula (dejando a Kyoya con una mirada de sospecha) y bajar un piso al aula de los gemelos y Haruhi, que estaban en el descanso entre horas.

-¡Tamaki! –exclamó Haruhi al verle entrar, un poco ruborizado de haber corrido escaleras abajo.

Tamaki sintió un vuelco en el pecho al ver a Haruhi, y tuvo la tentación de correr hacia ella y darle un abrazo y… _"¡Ahora no! Concéntrate, luego tendrás tiempo para soñar despierto_" se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a los tres.

-El plan "Hacer sentir culpable a Kyoya por guardarnos un secreto" no ha funcionado.

-Sólo por su nombre…

-… ya se veía venir que no funcionaría –dijeron los gemelos, completándose las frases

-Pero había que intentarlo –dijo Tamaki, volviéndose hacia Haruhi y dándole la espalda a los pelirrojos-. Ahora es tu turno, Haruhi. Prepárate, nos vemos en la comida.

La chica asintió y se sentó en su mesa rápidamente: el profesor había llegado y Tamaki ya se había marchado. Sólo después de sacar su libro se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿En qué me he metido…? -susurró, la cabeza sobre el pupitre y un sudor frío resbalándole por la frente. A sus lados, Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron encogiendo los hombros.

* * *

Kyoya volvió a tener el presentimiento de que algo raro pasaba cuando entró a la cafetería y vio al Host Club apiñado sobre la mesa que compartían, susurrando entre ellos. Cuando lo vieron, todos se separaron y empezaron a comer como si nada hubiera pasado. Kyoya suspiró y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, cogiendo una bandeja y poniéndose en la cola para el buffet.

La verdad es que no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto desde que esa mañana Tamaki le había lanzado el papel, pero todo el Host Club se había comportado raro: primero Tamaki con su barricada y su interrogatorio (sin contar que después se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado), durante un cambio de clase se había encontrado a los gemelos y Haruhi y los primeros habían acelerado el paso al verle, Haruhi saludando con una mano temblorosa y la cabeza hundida… y ahora todos estaban susurrando algo antes de que él llegara... "¡_y Honey no está comiendo pastel o dulces!_" se dio cuenta Kyoya al llegar a la mesa.

Definitivamente, tramaban algo.

* * *

Lo que no sabía Kyoya era que pronto se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando. Todos le saludaron tranquilamente cuando se sentó a la mesa, excepto Haruhi: la mano le temblaba y no podía coger bien su comida con los palillos, que no paraba de agitarse por el nerviosismo. "_Bueno, mejor hacerlo rápido… así el castigo será menos severo_" se consoló para sus adentros.

-Kyoya… -dicho chico alzó la mirada hacia Haruhi, que había cogido aire y había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa para parecer más casual- El sábado por la tarde fuimos a tu casa... verás, Tamaki quería ir a esa feria de muebles antiguos del centro comercial y pasamos a por ti para ir todo el Host Club juntos, pero no estabas en casa.

-Oh… -Kyoya ladeó un poco la cabeza y levantó una ceja, la luz centelleando en sus gafas- Qué raro, ningún mayordomo que estaba en casa me avisó de que había venido alguien preguntando por mí. ¿Por qué no me llamasteis al móvil?

Haruhi tragó saliva, "_¡Lo sabe! Estamos perdidos, no tendremos tiempo suficiente para salir del país antes de que nos arruine o… o… ¡no seas como Tamaki!_" se regañó internamente la chica.

-Ah… a lo mejor nadie se acordó de decírtelo. Y no te llamamos porque… a mí se me olvidó el móvil en casa (ya sabes que no lo utilizo mucho) y Tamaki no tenía batería… y… y…

-Y aún no habían pasado a por nosotros y después encontramos una pastelería dónde hacían un pastel de crema y vainilla increíblemente rico y ya se nos olvidó llamarte –sonrió Honey, Mori a su lado asintiendo todo el rato, salvando a la pobre Haruhi que se había quedado sin ideas.

Kyoya hizo un sonido afirmativo y volvió a comer. Nadie habló durante unos minutos, en los que el vicepresidente terminó su postre y miró su reloj, diciendo que tenía tarea que hacer y se marchaba a la biblioteca.

Cuando lo vieron salir por la puerta del comedor el Host Club suspiró aliviado, Haruhi apretándose el pecho con una mano y apuntando con la otra a Tamaki.

-¡Nunca más! Nunca más voy a volver a acceder a tener que mentir a Kyoya para sacarle un secreto. ¡Creía que no salía viva... vivo de aquí! –gritó la chica.

-Pero tenía que ser alguien inocente a quien Kyoya creyera –explicó Tamaki, también nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿¡Y Honey!

-Bueno, nuestro plan "Mentir a Kyoya para que nos contara su secreto" tampoco ha funcionado –continuó Tamaki, ignorando el grito de la chica-. Tenemos que pasar al siguiente plan.

-Tamaki… -dijo Kaoru- Sentimos informarte de que no nos dio tiempo a hacer ningún plan más.

-Si –le apoyó Hikaru-, y dudo que decirle directamente "Hey, Kyoya, que el otro día te robamos un número de tu móvil y queremos saber exactamente tu relación con esa chica, Isuzu".

-No… eso sería horrible –un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Kaoru- Imagina la cara que pondría tan solo al saber que le cogimos el móvil…

Todo el Host Club comenzó a temblar, Tamaki llevándose una mano al cuello y tragando saliva.

-Pensemos en otro plan.

* * *

"_Bueno, por fin algo de normalidad_" pensó Kyoya mientras tecleaba en su ordenador durante la hora del Host Club. Después de lo raro que se habían comportado el resto durante todo el día, ahora estaban tranquilamente entreteniendo a sus clientes (bueno, todo lo tranquilamente posible para el Host Club) mientras Kyoya hacía cuentas y cuentas en su ordenador.

Pero había decidido descubrir lo que han estado intentando descubrir durante todo el día: de vez en cuando se paseaba entre las mesas escuchando las conversaciones de los miembros del Host Club por si se les escapaba algo o si oía algo que le diera una pista, pero no había conseguido nada, así que esperó hasta que el último cliente salió de la Sala de Música nº3 para cerrar la puerta y aclararse la garganta, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él.

-¿Qué habéis intentado descubrir de mí durante todo el día? –preguntó Kyoya, dejando que su voz hiciera eco en la sala (más tarde no supo como lo hizo, pero en ese momento le dio un tono malvado que sólo él podía conseguir).

Era bastante raro que no pudiera descubrir por sí mismo lo que estaban planeando Tamaki y compañía, pero había estado todo el día pensando en ello y no había conseguido caer en nada.

Así que lo único que le quedaba era preguntar directamente y poner una cara intimidatoria, seguro que así confesarían.

Y no fue para menos.

Todos comenzaron a temblar bajo la mirada de Kyoya, que estaba al lado de la puerta –cortando su única vía de escape. Tragando saliva, todos empezaron a pensar en alguna escusa, pero nadie encontró ninguna, siendo Tamaki el primero en rendirse.

-¡Lo siento, Kyoya! –empezó a lloriquear- Sólo estábamos preocupados y entonces quisimos solucionarlo, ¡salvarte, en realidad! ¡Pero fue culpa de los gemelos! Ellos lo cogieron y…

Durante cinco minutos enteros estuvo Tamaki balbuceando sobre lo que había pasado, Kyoya sólo entendiendo las palabras "mafia", "móvil", "Mori", "encuesta" e "Isuzu"… espera. ¿Isuzu? ¿encuesta?

_-¿Sabes? Esta mañana me han hecho una encuesta por teléfono –sonrió Isuzu mientras miraba a Kyoya, andando de espaldas._

_-¿Mmm? ¿Sobre qué? –dijo el chico, vigilando que la gente que venía de espaldas a Isuzu no se chocara con ella._

Mori y Honey taparon en ese momento la boca a Tamaki, viendo la cara de Kyoya, que ya había caído en lo que estaba pasando. Cogiendo aire para calmarse, Kyoya se ajustó las gafas y fulminó con la mirada al Host Club, que se refugió tras un sofá.

-Primero –empezó a hablar Kyoya-: ni se te ocurra volver a tocar mi móvil, Suoh Tamaki; segundo: Isuzu es hija de un comerciante que puede traer beneficios en el futuro; y tercero: jamás, y digo JAMÁS, intentéis entrometeros en mi vida privada.

La amenaza flotó en el aire, dejando a los miembros del Host Club helados de espanto y jurando a sus adentros no volver a hacerlo nunca. Kyoya, satisfecho con el efecto de su pequeño discurso, cogió su mochila y salió de la Sala de Música.

-Uff… nos hemos salvado –suspiraron los gemelos.

-¿Estáis seguros? –dijo Haruhi, aún temiendo por su futuro.

-Hey, ¿dónde está Tamaki? –preguntó Honey, que se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del rubio mientras se comía un pastelito para aliviar la tensión del momento.

Todos miraron horrorizados hacia la puerta: Tamaki había seguido a Kyoya.

-Tamaki no saldrá vivo de ésta –declaró Hikaru.

Todos asintieron, dándole la razón.

* * *

Kyoya salió del instituto Ouran y se dirigió a su limusina, que estaba esperándole en la orilla de la carretera. Entonces oyó los pasos y la voz de Tamaki a su espalda.

-¡Kyoya, espera! –corriendo y sin aliento, el chico se puso delante de Kyoya, que paró de andar y se metió una mano en el bolsillo esperando a que Tamaki recuperara el aliento- Escucha, siento mucho haberte cogido el móvil y entrometerme de esa manera en tu vida. Sé que no te gusta que hagan eso y yo… lo siento, el resto del Host Club no tiene la culpa de nada.

Kyoya se quedó paralizado ante las palabras del rubio, sabiendo que las decía de corazón. Suspirando y cambiándose la mochila de mano, comenzó a hablar con una voz suave que no sabía que tenía.

-Tamaki… sé que no lo has hecho con mala intención. La verdad es que nada de lo que hagas puede ser con mala intención –dijo más para sí que para su amigo-. Pero como has dicho no me gusta que se entrometan mucho en mi vida y te pido que, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Tamaki asintió varias veces y sonrió sinceramente.

-Lo prometo. ¿Me perdonas?

Kyoya sintió cómo su ceja se levantaba con un tic inesperado.

-Esto se está pareciendo horriblemente a una de esas películas románticas que tanto le gustan a Fuyumi… -gruñó para sí mientras andaba pasando a su amigo, que se echó a reír.

A punto de entrar en su limusina para ir a casa, Tamaki lo cogió del brazo y evitó que cerrara la puerta del coche.

-Si Isuzu sólo es una amistad por negocios… -sonrió Tamaki- Invítala al Host Club.

Kyoya también sonrió, pero una sonrisa malévola.

-Sólo cuando te confieses ante Haruhi –y cerró la puerta de la limusina.

Ah, venganza, dulce venganza.

* * *

_¡Woah! Capítulo extra-largo comparado con el resto, ¿no? Dadle gracias al verano y a que se han acabado los exámenes. ¡Gracias a los que seguís la historia y a los que dejáis reviews! ¡Pasadlo bien!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Las luces apagadas y programado el móvil y despertadores para levantarse a tiempo al día siguiente, Kyoya cerró los ojos y pronto se vio envuelto en los brazos de Morfeo. En cambio, a unos kilómetros de allí en una mansión al estilo occidental, Tamaki daba vueltas en su habitación: el plan de descubrir quién es Isuzu se había vuelto en su contra.

Ahora tenía que confesarse ante Haruhi para que Kyoya accediera a invitarla al Host Club.

¡¿Pero cómo?

-¡Agh! ¡Antoinette! –sollozó el chico, lanzándose ante su perro que no paraba de seguirle a lo largo de su habitación- ¡No sé qué hacer! Quiero conocer a Isuzu, aunque Kyoya dice que sólo es una amistad por negocios, pero para eso Kyoya tiene que invitarla al Host Club… ¡y solo lo hará si me confieso ante Haruhi! ¿Qué puedo hacer? O sea, quiero confesarle a Haruhi mis sentimientos… ¡pero sólo de pensarlo me flaquean las piernas!

-¡Bark! –un ladrido de Antoinette le dijo a Tamaki que aunque le confesara sus problemas el animal no podría solucionárselos. Tamaki volvió a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta que el ama de llaves tocó a su puerta y le dijo amablemente que debería dormir para poder estar atento el día siguiente en clase.

Tamaki siguió su consejo, pero aun así no paró de dar vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche, haciendo que Antoinette saltara indignada a un sillón en vez de dormir junto a su amo como todas las noches.

* * *

-¡Kyoya! ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Tamaki –contestó Kyoya, alzando la vista de sus apuntes para ver a su amigo sacando los libros de la mochila. Fijándose un poco, pudo ver que Tamaki tenía ojeras alrededor de los ojos-. ¿Has dormido bien esa noche?

-¡Por supuesto! –sonrió Tamaki, mirando a su amigo. Tras unos segundos, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho- Pero lo de Haruhi no me para de rondar por la cabeza…

Kyoya sonrió para sí.

-Eso te pasa por inmiscuirte en mi vida privada –le reprochó el moreno, ajustando sus gafas sobre la nariz-. Además, no tienes obligación de hacerlo.

-¡Pero yo quiero conocer a Isuzu! –gimió Tamaki- ¿Por qué me haces confesarme ante Haruhi? Si sólo es una amistad por negocios, ¿por qué no la invitas simplemente? ¿O es que en realidad no es sólo eso? –Tamaki sonrió sugestivamente ante el comentario. Kyoya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya os dije que no era nada de eso. Además, tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle tus sentimientos a Haruhi, así que sólo te estoy dando un pequeño empujón –y con eso Kyoya dio por zanjada la discusión, el profesor de Economía entrando a la clase en ese momento.

Tamaki volvió a mirar hacia adelante con una mueca de pena en la cara, y Kyoya sonrió para sí: antes de conocer a Isuzu no conocía lo que era estar con alguien, esperar sus mensajes, sentir mariposas en tu estómago cada vez que la ves y sonreír cada vez que piensas en ella, sin ningún motivo aparente. Kyoya nunca admitiría todo eso en voz alta, pero sabía que Isuzu le entendía y le aceptaba tal y como era: reservado y un poco antisocial, pero fiel y expresando sus sentimientos a su manera, con esa sonrisa que sólo le mostraba a ella.

Y en realidad, aunque tampoco lo expresaría nunca en voz alta, quería que Tamaki llegara a tener ese tipo de relación con Haruhi –pues estaba seguro de que la chica también sentía algo por el excéntrico rubio.

Kyoya dio un pequeño golpe con la punta de su lápiz sobre el pupitre y empezó a calcular ecuaciones: sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Pero Kyoya no sabía que a Tamaki le iba a costar tanto tiempo recoger el suficiente valor para hablar con Haruhi: si antes el chico tartamudeaba un poco cada vez que ella se dirigía a él, ahora Tamaki se sonrojaba hasta las puntas de las orejas y a veces le decía cosas sin sentido (dejando a la pobre Haruhi muy confusa). Cada mañana Tamaki le rogaba a Kyoya que invitara a Isuzu al Host Club, pero el chico se mantenía impasible y optó por contestarle siempre lo mismo: "cuando entres de la mano de Haruhi al Host Club, la invito a venir". Y Tamaki empezaba a tartamudear al pensar en la escena (en su propio teatro mental, por supuesto) y no volvía a sacar el tema hasta la hora de comer.

Incluso una vez Tamaki intentó engañar a Kyoya diciéndole que se había confesado, aunque en realidad no lo había hecho. Su amigo simplemente subió sus gafas con un dedo y miró por encima del hombro del rubio, al otro lado del pasillo.

-Oh, entonces… ¿no te importará que se lo pregunte a la propia Haurhi? –Tamaki se dio la vuelta como un rayo, rojo hasta las orejas y abriendo la boca como un pez, sólo para ver que en realidad estaban solos en el pasillo y Kyoya acababa de tomarle el pelo.

-No intentes engañarme, Tamaki –suspiró Kyoya, siguiendo andando hacia la cafetería-. Créeme: cuando te confieses de verdad lo sabré.

Tamaki se resignó a su destino, y tras un par de noches más sin poder dormir, se decidió.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Tamaki.

-Kyoya… ya está. Hoy es el día.

Su amigo subió sus gafas con el movimiento de siempre.

* * *

Haruhi recogía tranquilamente sus libros mientras sus compañeros salían del aula hablando sobre lo que harían ese fin de semana. La última clase de los viernes no la compartía con los gemelos, así que quedaban en encontrarse en el Host Club, con lo que la chica se tomaba su tiempo en recoger y llegar a la sala de música nº 3: unos minutos de tranquilidad no hacían daño a nadie.

Sola en su clase, se echó la mochila al hombro e iba a coger su abrigo cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Se puede? –Haruhi miró a la puerta y vio a Tamaki parado en el umbral, su mochila colgada del hombro y un ramillo de margaritas en la mano. Al contrario que durante toda la semana, el chico se acercó tranquilamente a Haruhi y se paró ante ella, el pupitre entre los dos.

-Ho-hola, Tamaki –una pequeña sonrisa asomó involuntariamente a los labios de la chica, al ver que él le ofrecía las margaritas.

-Sé que no te gustan las cosas muy excéntricas –dijo él, sonrojándose un poco cuando la mano de Haruhi le rozó la punta de los dedos al pasarle las flores.

-Es una suerte que me conozcas tan bien –bromeó un poco Haruhi, sacando una margarita del resto del ramo. Tamaki rió por lo bajo y se atrevió a coger esa flor y colocarla en el pelo de la chica.

-Sí, tengo mucha suerte.

* * *

Kyoya no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado al club hasta que oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, ocupado como estaba en estarse quieto para que Kaoru no le clavara un alfiler mientras arreglaba el disfraz para el tema del Host Club del día.

Al levantar la vista, mirando por encima de sus gafas, logró discernir a Tamaki y Haruhi, él llevando la mochila de la chica en una mano y sus dedos entrelazados con la otra.

* * *

El móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa con la foto de Tamaki cogiendo una rosa roja en la pantalla. Kyoya cogió el aparato antes de que cayera por el borde de la mesa y pulsó el botón de coger la llamada mientras con la otra mano seguía escribiendo.

-Hola, Tamaki.

-¡Adivina qué, Kyoya! ¡Adivina!

-¿El qué, Tamaki? –suspiró el chico, pasando la hoja de la libreta.

-¡He quedado con Haruhi para ir al cine!

-Muy bien, Tamaki.

-Aww… Kyoya, ¿no te alegras por mí?

-Si me alegro –dijo el moreno, sabiendo que Tamaki quería oírlo a pesar de que sabía que Kyoya se alegraba realmente por ellos-. ¡Ya era hora!

-No te burles. Espero que hayas llamado a Isuzu.

-Es muy tarde, mañana la llamaré –en realidad hacía un momento que Kyoya había hablado con ella, pero al día siguiente la vería y quería decírselo en persona.

-Lo que quieras, ¡pero el lunes tienes que traerla al Host Club!

-Si, si.

-¡Yay! –Kyoya prácticamente lo oyó saltar de alegría al otro lado del teléfono- ¡Por fin! Así se la podré presentar a Haruhi, y se harán amigas íntimas, y saldremos los cuatro al cine y…

-Tamaki.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la emoción –rió Tamaki al otro lado del teléfono: hoy nada podía quitarle el buen humor que sentía-. Tengo que ir a cenar, no te olvides de llamarla, ¿eh?

-No se me olvida, tranquilo.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes!

-Hasta el lunes.

-¡Kyoya!  
-¿Si?

-¡Mañana salgo con Haruhi!

Kyoya puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

_Aww... Tamaki y Haruhi son una pareja tan dulce... este capítulo está dedicado a ellos más que a Kyoya, pero también se ve como los dos chicos se llevan en el día a día... cada vez me gusta más escribir conversaciones entre esos dos :b En el próximo capítulo, ¡Isuzu y el Host Club! O.O ¿Qué pasará?_

_Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia y dejáis reviews (Desearle suerte a Sheken en tu historia y decirte que estoy encantada de que te guste mi forma de escribir el mundo de Ouran (no te puedo contestar por PM :b), ¡espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto!), ¡y espero no defraudar a ninguno!_

_¡Nos vemos! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Uff... siento la espera, este capítulo me ha costado terminarlo: no encontraba el momento idóeno de cortar. Pero bueno, ¡aquí está! :D_

**Capítulo 9**

Kyoya esperó en el salón, fingiendo leer un libro, a que su padre y su hermano mayor le anunciaran su salida.

-El congreso médico empieza en una hora –le dijo el cabeza de familia mientras una sirvienta le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo-. Estaremos allí hasta tarde, así que cena sin nosotros. Espero recibir noticia tuya si sales a algún sitio.

-Sí, padre –dijo Kyoya con una pequeña reverencia, sin decir nada más mientras su padre y su hermano salían por la puerta lanzándole una mirada sospechosa.

Una vez solo, cogió el libro y se dirigió a su habitación, frotándose los brazos dónde la piel se le había puesto de gallina: sabía que su padre y hermanos sospechaban algo, no exactamente que estaba saliendo con Isuzu, pero sí que de vez en cuando se escapaba de casa a ver a alguien en la ciudad.

-Tachibana, ¿puedes preparar el coche para salir? –preguntó a su guardaespaldas, que afirmó con la cabeza y salió silenciosamente de su habitación. En esos momentos el hombre era el único que sabía exactamente de la relación entre Kyoya e Isuzu: como el joven no quería llamar la atención, Tachibana actuaba tanto de guardaespaldas como de chófer, y lo llevaba y traía de la ciudad con el suficiente disimulo como para que Kyoya no se preocupara de que su padre y hermanos se enteraran.

Pero era inevitable que Yoshio Otori acabara enterándose de que Kyoya tenía algún negocio entre manos, y al joven se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al pensar en el momento en el que su padre le preguntara qué es lo que hacía y dejara de lado las indirectas.

"_Espero recibir noticia tuya si sales a algún sitio"_

-Te sorprenderías de verdad, padre, si te contara cuánto han durado mis salidas sin enterarte –rió Kyoya por lo bajo mientras se calzaba unas deportivas casi nuevas. Con el abrigo en una mano y el móvil en la otra bajó silenciosamente las escaleras (en la mansión Otori no se solía oír mucho ruido, no desde que desapareció la madre de Kyoya y todo se tornó gris y lúgubre) y asegurándose de que ningún sirviente estaba mirando salió de la casa, montándose en el coche que Tachibana había acercado a la puerta.

-¿A dónde le llevo? –preguntó el guardaespaldas mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-Al mismo sitio que la última vez: frente al teatro de las audiciones –respondió Kyoya mientras miraba la hora.

En realidad, y volviendo a sus reflexiones, hacía un año que Kyoya conocía a Isuzu; y poco más de cuatro meses desde que se vieron arrastrados a la relación (romántica, aunque Kyoya nunca diría en voz alta esas clases de palabras) que ambos compartían. Su padre no había empezado a lanzarle indirectas hasta un par de semanas atrás, así que Kyoya podía sentirse orgulloso de haber podido guardar el secreto al menos durante tres meses –aunque, por supuesto, hubiera sido mejor si Yoshio Otori no se hubiera enterado para nada.

En realidad el patriarca de los Otori no tenía ninguna razón por la que negar la relación entre los dos: Isuzu acudía al instituto Lobelia y su familia también tenía una buena fortuna, ella estaba educada como una señorita rica (aunque en realidad sólo se comportaba como tal en la escuela, fuera de ella Kyoya sabía que era una chica animada y sonriente, casi hiperactiva, abierta con todo el mundo y a veces con un mal humor que rivalizaba con el del propio Kyoya) y no había nada que la tachase como una buena candidata a estar con un Otori.

Pero Kyoya conocía a su padre y sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples: la fortuna de la familia de Isuzu, Shiraiwa, era gracias a los negocios que su padre había hecho con otras compañías recientemente, y no porque la poseían desde hacía siglos como la familia Otori, gracias a lo cual Isuzu entró en el instituto Lobelia.

Pero eso era sólo parte de las cosas que harían que Yoshio censurara la relación entre los dos jóvenes.

Kyoya, teniendo esa curiosidad de querer saberlo todo sobre las personas con las que trata, descubrió que la familia Shiraiwa y la Otori habían tenido un desacuerdo un par de años atrás: la familia Shiraiwa se dedicaba a la construcción y le fue encargado el proyecto del último hospital de los Otori, y debido a problemas administrativos no se pudo terminar la construcción y el edificio pasó a manos de otra empresa. Desde entonces Yoshio Otori no había vuelto a entrar en contacto con la familia Shiraiwa, pero en la inauguración del hospital un año después tuvo que invitarla, pues la mitad de la construcción la habían realizado ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Kyoya conoció a Isuzu.

Siendo verano y no teniendo nada que hacer, Kyoya acompañó a su padre y hermanos a la inauguración del hospital, esperando que la noche se pasara entre los flashes de las cámaras, sonrisas falsas y (con suerte) alguna que otra conversación interesante. Cuando parecía que la noche, efectivamente, iba a ser algo aburrida, aparecieron Isuzu y su padre.

Kyoya, ensimismado mirando hacia el barullo de gente buscando alguien interesante con quien hablar, no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que sintió la mano de su padre en el codo.

-…aquí está el menor de mis hijos, Kyoya –dijo Yoshio, mientras Kyoya se inclinaba saludando al patriarca de los Shiraiwa y su hija, cuyo nombre se le había escapado por estar mirando hacia otra parte-. Te presentaría a mis hijos mayores, pero no están conmigo ahora mismo, ¿puedes ir a buscarlos, Kyoya?

-Sí, padre –dijo el joven.

-Ve con él, hija –dijo el Sr. Shiraiwa a la chica-. Me gustaría hablar con el Sr. Otori sobre negocios.

A Kyoya no se le escapó el tono frío del hombre y cómo Yoshio se erguía ligeramente, síntoma de que al Otori no le agradaba hablar con él –con el incidente de la construcción del hospital, a Kyoya no le extrañaba. La chica asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Kyoya, que extendió su brazo para que ella le cogiera.

Kyoya le dedicó su sonrisa de Host y comenzó a andar entre el bullicio esperando encontrar a sus hermanos lo más pronto posible para deshacerse de la chica. Mientras su mirada se paseaba por la sala, asentía levemente y hacía algún que otro comentario ante lo que la chica le estaba contando –aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Se dedica al teatro?

-¿Perdón? –fue en ese momento cuando Kyoya fijó por primera vez la mirada en ella: de piel pálida y ojos oscuros, su pelo castaño recogido en una trenza que servía de diadema alrededor de su cabeza. Una voz en el interior de su cabeza dijo algo referente a lo bien que le quedaba el vestido verde, pero Kyoya la ignoró maldiciendo la influencia de los gemelos Hitachiin y su pasión por la moda.

-Digo si se dedica al teatro –repitió ella, una mano en su cintura mientras la otra seguía apoyada en el brazo de Kyoya.

-¿Qué le ha dado esa impresión? –dijo amablemente Kyoya.

-Prometa no enfadarse, sería humillante en medio de toda esta gente –Kyoya intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar el poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar ante la tontería que acababa de decir. De verdad lo intentó. Pero no lo consiguió.

La chica, en vez de sentirse ofendida, inclinó un poco más la cabeza, o bien ignorando el gesto de desesperación o bien porque en realidad no se había dado cuenta.

-Prométalo.

-Lo prometo –dijo Kyoya a regañadientes, aunque en su cara seguía estando la sonrisa de Host.

-Pues verá, a pesar de estar buscando a sus hermanos todo el rato y no haberme mirado en ningún momento ha estado siguiendo mi conversación, dándome las respuestas que esperaba oír hasta que le he preguntado si me concedería el próximo baile y usted ha respondido que sí.

-¿Y eso le ha llevado a la conclusión de que estudio teatro?

-Si, por supuesto. Obviamente no me estaba haciendo caso en ningún momento y aún así para cualquiera que le haya visto parecería como si su atención hubiera estado todo el rato en nuestra conversación. Creo que se necesitan grandes habilidades dramáticas para conseguirlo.

-¿Y si quizás he estado todo el rato escuchándola?

-No creo que eso sea posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ha aceptado un baile conmigo tras rechazar a seis chicas antes que yo. Creo que si hubiera estado escuchándome también me hubiera rechazado.

Kyoya se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándola. Tras unos segundos, la falsa sonrisa de Host desapareció y en su lugar Kyoya esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos con una chispa de diversión.

-Parece que me ha descubierto, entonces –afirmó Kyoya mientras seguían andando-. Efectivamente, no estaba escuchando realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

-Me alegra que lo admita –dijo ella mientras reafirmaba su brazo alrededor del de Kyoya-. Creo que entre aquellos hombres están sus hermanos, ¿o acaso me equivoco?-ante la afirmativa de Kyoya, se apartó de él y se inclinó ligeramente-. Aquí nos separamos por el momento, nos veremos más adelante en la pista de baile.

-¿Perdón? –Kyoya volvió a preguntar, ¡realmente esa chica le confundía por momentos!

-Sí, el baile que ha aceptado bailar conmigo.

-Creo que ya habíamos aclarado que no estaba realmente prestando atención en la conversación y he accedido a ese baile inconscientemente.

Ella encogió los hombros.

-Inconscientemente o no, ha accedido. Le buscaré más tarde para que cumpla su promesa –y con otra reverencia se alejó entre la multitud, dejando a Kyoya estupefacto durante unos segundos, tras los que se recuperó y anunció a sus hermanos que Yoshio les estaba buscando.

El resto de la noche Kyoya la pasó de mal humor, deseando que su padre anunciara que debían retirarse pronto para que a la chica no le diera tiempo de acercarse a pedir un baile (cosa que no pasó, pues la familia Otori era la anfitriona y como tal debían retirarse los últimos), o que se le olvidara que tenía que bailar con él o que ocurriera algo que impidiera al cuarteto de música el seguir tocando. De todas formas... ¿desde cuándo en la inauguración de un hospital se convertía el hall en una pista de baile y se contrataba a un cuarteto de cuerda para que tocara toda la noche?

En esos momentos Kyoya entendía a Haruhi cuando se quejaba de las excentricidades de los ricos.

Tras un par de maldiciones más, decidió poner en marcha el único plan que le quedaba: esconderse.

¡No!

¡Un Otori jamás se esconde!

Era...

... un movimiento táctico de evasión.

...

Sí, eso le valía.

Con el mayor sigilo que pudo se dirigió a los servicios, y una vez dentro se encerró en uno de los cubículos, esperando que si estaba allí durante una media hora quizás la chica y su padre se fueran a casa.

...

Por favor, ¡se estaba empezando a parecer a Tamaki! Seguro que se le estaba pegando su estupidez por pasar tanto tiempo con él. ¿Desde cuándo se ha visto a un Otori en el baño público de un hospital –encogido sobre el váter para que no se le vieran los pies por debajo de la puerta- "evadiendo tácticamente" a una chica para no tener que bailar con ella? ¡Jamás!

Con un nuevo espíritu de superación, Kyoya salió del aseo, dispuesto a hacer frente a...

-¡Ah! Aquí está.

...perfecto. Justo cuando él sale del aseo, ella también.

-Me preguntaba si se habría marchado ya a casa –comentó ella, alisando una arruga de su vestido-. ¿Le parece si bailamos en este momento y ya le dejo en paz?

-Sí, claro-"_Por favor, rápido_" pensó Kyoya, volviendo a ofrecerle su brazo y dirigiéndola a la pista de baile, donde una nueva pieza acababa de comenzar. Tras una pequeña inclinación, ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar. Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Kyoya fue la altura de la chica y lo pequeña que parecía en sus brazos.

-No me ha contestado a la pregunta que le he hecho antes –dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Kyoya parpadeó, preguntándose si había vuelto a desconectarse de la conversación.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-La del teatro. ¿Hace usted teatro?

-Oh, eso –exclamó Kyoya, relajándose un poco y mirando hacia abajo en sus ojos casi negros-. No, no hago teatro –un momento de reflexión-. Pero estoy en un Host Club, si le sirve de explicación.

-Oh, ciertamente –sonrió ella, y siguió concentrada en el baile. Desde su punto de vista, Kyoya podía apreciar unos brillos rojizos en su pelo castaño-. No entiendo por qué les ha negado a tantas chicas este lujo, ¡se mueve con total soltura en la pista de baile! –exclamó ella, refiriéndose a los pasos expertos con los que Kyoya se movía-. ¿También influencia de ese Host Club?

-Sí, sin duda –afirmó Kyoya-. Aunque no solemos bailar en nuestros encuentros.

-¿No soléis... o usted no suele?

-Ambos –afirmó Kyoya, distraído por un momento por su padre y el hombre con el que estaba hablando en ese momento: había colaborado con la familia Otori en otras ocasiones y no parecía que...

Mientras se perdía otra vez en sus pensamientos, la chica siguió haciendo conversación y Kyoya volvió a responderle sin realmente prestar atención a lo que le decía. Su atención volvió a ella cuando sintió el cuerpo de la chica temblar entre sus brazos.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se ríe? –preguntó Kyoya.

-Ha vuelto a distraerse mientras hablaba con usted –afirmó ella, mientras se separaba de Kyoya y se inclinaba ligeramente: el baile había terminado-. Y eso le ha costado una cena conmigo.

-¿Perdón? –esta vez Kyoya no podía creérselo, seguro que lo estaba engañando, era imposible que...

-De nuevo, inconscientemente ha accedido a algo que le acabo de pedir, en este caso, una cena –sonrió ella-. ¿El sábado que viene? ¿A las 7.00 me recoge en casa?

-Creo que será imposible, no puedo...

-No me mienta, también le he preguntado si está libre ese día y me ha dicho que sí –Kyoya no podía negar eso: era cierto que en realidad no tenía nada que hacer-. Así que espero su llegada. Pase una buena noche.

Y con una reverencia de despedida se alejó de Kyoya, que logró recuperarse y llegar a ponerse a su lado.

-Disculpa, pero me gustaría saber con quién voy a cenar el sábado.

La chica se le quedó mirando con una mirada confusa.

-¿Cómo que...? –entonces pareció que algo encajó en su cabeza- ¿Tampoco prestaba atención cuando nos han presentado? –Kyoya simplemente se le quedó mirando esperando el nombre-. Puesto que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá: Isuzu Shiraiwa.

-Encantado de conocerle, soy Kyoya Otori.

Ella sonrió y acto seguido desapareció camino de la salida.

Kyoya pasó esa semana debatiendo mentalmente si acudir o no a lo acordado con Isuzu. La verdad, entre sus estudios, el Host Club y cada idea loca que se le ocurría a Tamaki no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en otras cosas y de repente se despertó siendo sábado.

-Mmm... ¿qué hacer? –suspiró Kyoya, mientras decidía ponerse unos vaqueros para pasar el día en casa: por una parte sería una falta de educación el no ir, pero en realidad no quería cenar con una completa extraña que se burlaba de él por su supuesta "falta de atención"-. Ugh, definitivamente, se llevó una mala impresión de mí.

Sólo por eso, Kyoya decidió ir y demostrarle que podía mantener una conversación con ella.

Lo que no sospechó es que disfrutaría de esas conversaciones.

La primera noche no fue tan mala como él pensó, y a partir de entonces se formó la amistad entre ellos: mediante e-mails y alguna que otra comida cada dos semanas o así fueron conociéndose, él descubrió que el pequeño tamaño de Isuzu era debido a que le apasionaba el ballet, ella descubrió que Kyoya en realidad no era para nada distraído y bajo esa capa antisocial y calculadora existía un chico organizado y quizás tímido ('_¡Por eso no querías bailar con nadie en la inauguración! En el fondo eres un chico tímido._' Tras leer ese e-mail Kyoya no volvió a hablar con Isuzu hasta que ella le ofreció invitarlo a comer como disculpa, aunque ella se pasó el primer cuarto de hora riéndose de su reacción exagerada).

Y sin darse cuenta, una de esas noches Kyoya deseó por un momento que sus encuentros con Isuzu no se acabaran tan pronto.

Sonriendo para sí y perdido en sus memorias, Kyoya no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al teatro de la ciudad.

-Sr. Otori, hemos llegado –le repitió Tachibana desde el asiento del conductor: habían quedado en que no le abriría la puerta o llamarían la atención.

-De acuerdo –dijo Kyoya, saliendo de su trance-. Gracias, Tachibana. Te llamaré para recogerme.

-Sí, señor –dijo el guardaespaldas, aunque ambos sabían que estaría toda la tarde siguiendo a su amo: al fin y al cabo, Kyoya seguía siendo hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón y no podía andar por la ciudad completamente desprotegido.

Kyoya bajó del coche y no tuvo que buscar mucho para descubrir la mano de Isuzu moviéndose sobre la cabeza de los viandantes. Se acercó a ella y tras un efusivo abrazo arrastró a Kyoya dentro del teatro y le señaló un cartel pegado al tablón de anuncios.

-¿Adivina a quién han cogido para la obra principal de esta primavera?

-Mmm... –Kyoya fingió quitar algo de polvo a la manga de su abrigo-...supongo que a la chica rubia que casi se rompe una pierna haciendo las audiciones... todos los que se presentaron eran muy malos...

-¡Eh! –Isuzu le dio un pequeño empujón- ¡No te burles!

-Perdón, perdón –sonrió Kyoya, mirando el tablón de reojo para confirmar sus sospechas-. ¿Qué debería hacer para felicitarte...?

-Primero besarme... y luego acompañarme al cine a ver la película más romántica que haya en cartelera.

-Ugh... –gruñó Kyoya- ¿La más romántica?

-Si –dijo ella mientras se ponía de puntillas-. Cuando te den a ti un papel en el próximo musical de este teatro podremos ir a ver unas de las que te gustan: acción, aviones y todas esas cosas.

-Entonces puedo resignarme a no volver a ver una película buena en mi vida.

* * *

_¡Gracias a todos los que seguís aquí! ¿Qué tal va quedando esto? :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Siento la tardanza en subir este capítulo... pero cualquiera que haya pasado por todo el papeleo que significa entrar en la universidad e irte a otro lugar a estudiar y no tener sitio dónde vivir y todo eso... espero que me comprenda. En fin, no os voy a contar mi vida. ¡Vamos con el capítulo!_

**Capítulo 10**

Kyoya miró con los ojos como platos sus despertadores: el Rey de las Sombras, el mismo que jamás se despertaba antes de las 11.00 AM si le era posible, ese mismo, Kyoya Otori… se había despertado antes de que el primer despertador sonara. Lo que significaba que tenía casi una hora de sobra por delante de él.

Parpadeando y limpiando sus gafas por segunda vez, se aseguró de la hora.

Si. Definitivamente, una hora antes.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo: eso no presagiaba nada bueno. De alguna forma, el despertarse antes de lo debido significaba que algo iba a pasar ese día.

-¡Ahh…! –exclamó Kyoya mientras se dirigía al baño para acicalarse- Isuzu y el Host Club van a conocerse hoy… mmm… el día promete ser interesante…

Y con ese presentimiento se vistió y preparó sus libros, saliendo de su habitación más temprano que de costumbre -sorprendiendo a Tachibana, que llegaba en ese momento a la puerta del joven y miró su reloj para asegurarse de que no había llegado tarde, sino que era Kyoya el que se había levantado antes que de costumbre.

-Buenos días, Tachibana.

-Buenos días, señor –respondió el guardaespaldas, siguiendo a Kyoya hasta la cocina de la mansión - ¿No desayuna en el salón?

-No, hoy no.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo se había levantado temprano y de buen humor: no quería que su familia le amargara la mañana.

* * *

Tamaki, asombrando a Kyoya, no se acordó de Isuzu durante todo el día; sino que le contó lo "especial, fantástica y asombrosa" que había sido su cita con Haruhi ese fin de semana (fondo rosa con flores y corazones brillantes incluidos, sin faltar las rosas que aparecían de repente en las manos de Tamaki), mientras Kyoya intentaba que las clientas del Host Club no se enteraran –no sería bueno que supieran que Haruhi era una chica, se perderían demasiados beneficios si tuviera que marcharse del Club, y su deuda aún no estaba pagada…

Así pues, Tamaki se extrañó cuando al acabar las clases Kyoya se dirigió a las puertas del instituto y no a la Sala de Música nº 3.

-¡Kyoya! Tenemos que ir al Host Club –dijo señalando la dirección contraria a la que el moreno había tomado.

-Lo sé, Tamaki. Pero tengo que recoger a una clienta especial.

Con una sonrisa escuchó a Tamaki alejarse corriendo escaleras arriba.

* * *

-¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! Kyoya va a por ella, ¡está aquí! ¡viene al Host Club! ¿Está todo preparado? ¿Todo en orden? ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionado! Otra joven a la que entretener con nuestro carisma único y nuestra… -hacia la mitad de su discurso Tamaki, que había entrado corriendo a la sala del Host Club, cogió a Honey (la persona más cercana que tenía, demos gracias a que no fue Mori) y empezó a dar vueltas, haciendo que Honey volara a su alrededor.

-¿Quién viene? –preguntó Haruhi entre los gritos de alegría de los dos rubios.

-¡Oh! Que vosotros no lo sabéis –exclamó Tamaki, parando de dar vueltas y dejando a Honey en el suelo-. Kyoya ha invitado a Isuzu.

-¿Isuzu…?

-¿…la mafiosa?

-¡No la llaméis así! –gritó Tamaki, abalanzándose en la dirección de los gemelos Hitachiin y señalándoles con un dedo acusador- Debéis tratarla con el mayor de los respetos, hacerle reír y disfrutar todo el tiempo que esté en el Host Club.

Kaoru levantó una ceja. Hikaru fue el que habló.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… es una conocida de Kyoya… -todos los chicos sintieron un escalofrío y las tazas de té se tambalearon sobre las temblorosas manos de Haruhi. Era una ecuación bastante simple:

Isuzu feliz = salvados de los planes aniquiladores de Kyoya

Isuzu no-feliz = volar de Japón hacia algún lugar del mundo lo bastante recóndito antes de ser cogidos por la policía privada de los Otori.

…

Todos sabían cuál era la respuesta correcta.

* * *

La limusina paró frente a la puerta principal del Instituto Ouran y sin esperar a que el chófer saliera del coche y le abriera la puerta, Isuzu se deslizó fuera del automóvil, moviendo una mano en señal de despedida al pobre hombre –que se había quedado con una pierna fuera de la limusina y se preguntaba si el no abrirle la puerta a la hija de su jefe le acarrearía el despido. Decidiendo que no, puso el seguro en las puertas y se acomodó para echarse una pequeña siesta mientras Isuzu pasaba un rato en el Host Club.

-¡Kyoya!

El chico alzó la vista de su libreta negra y sonrió a Isuzu.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Kyoya, ofreciéndole su brazo-. Qué raro vernos entre semana.

-Cierto. Pero no por ello desagradable –sonrió ella-. Me he quitado el uniforme de Lobelia, como me aconsejaste, pero aún no me has dicho por qué.

-Digamos que el Host Club vivió una aventura con tu instituto –dijo Kyoya, recordando el "secuestro" de Haruhi-. Pero puedes vivir sin saberlo. ¿Preparada para conocer al Club?

-Creo que sí. Aunque si todo lo que me has contado sobre ellos es verdad, nadie está realmente preparado para lo que pueda pasar.

Kyoya se rió por lo bajo. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el lado para poder oír mejor a Isuzu, una pequeña sonrisa divertida no paraba de asomarse a sus labios. Isuzu le dio un pequeño empujón con el brazo que tenía entrelazado con él.

-¡No te rías!  
-No me estoy riendo.

-Lo sé, pero todo esto te parece muy divertido, se te ve en la cara. Si fueras un chico normal estarías dando saltitos mientras andas de la emoción.

-Suerte entonces que no soy un chico normal –dijo él mientras le devolvía el empujón por haberle dicho eso-. Pero sí, todo esto me parece muy divertido.

Isuzu levantó la barbilla amenazante.

-Pues yo veo que este es un momento muy serio: voy a conocer a tus amigos al fin y al cabo.

Ambos sabían desde el principio la opinión de sus familias sobre la otra, caso aparte la opinión de Yoshio Otori a que su hijo se relacionara con alguien a quien no hubiera aceptado él previamente. Por eso habían decidido al principio de su relación que no se lo dirían a nadie, y que se verían en la ciudad, donde era más improbable cruzarse con alguien de la rica sociedad que los pudiera reconocer.

Pero últimamente eso ya no les importaba tanto: sabían que lo suyo no era una amistad pasajera, y ahora mismo ninguno pensaba en separarse. Así que Kyoya –aunque al principio molesto- aceptó que Tamaki descubriera a Isuzu y ahora le convenciera para presentársela: como amistad por negocios al principio, y más adelante que fueran sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Por el momento, Kyoya se alegraba de que hubieran llegado a la Sala de Música nº 3.

-Bueno, aquí estamos –dijo mientras abría la puerta- ¿Preparada?

-Deja de preguntarme eso, no creo que sea para tan… wow…

Isuzu se quedó con la boca abierta a media frase al ver el interior de la estancia: ya con numerosas clientas, la sala estaba adornada con flores frescas cuyo olor revitalizaba el ambiente, mezclándose con el de té recién hecho. Se oía el murmullo de las conversaciones pero nada demasiado ruidoso, y el ambiente era de calma y tranquilidad.

-Creo que me exageraste demasiado, Kyoya. El Host Club es realmente tranqui…

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¿Acaso se ha perdido esta belleza por nuestro placentero instituto? ¡No seas tímida y pasa! ¡No te quedes en la puerta negándonos tu agradable presencia entre nosotros! ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre, querida?

En un segundo, Isuzu se vio atrapada entre la puerta y un joven rubio de ojos violetas, que le ofrecía una rosa mientras un fondo de brillantes aparecía tras él.

-Eh… encantada, soy Isuzu.

-¡Oh! Tú eres la esperada visita de parte de Kyoya –dijo Tamaki, reparando en ese momento en su amigo-. No te sientas extraña entre nosotros y disfruta de…

Mientras Tamaki pasaba a describirle todos los tipos de Host y demás parafernalia con la que asombraba a las nuevas clientas, Kyoya se apartó de ellos y abrió su libreta negra; de vez en cuando alzando la vista para ver si Isuzu seguía con vida. Al rato algo tiró ligeramente de su manga.

-Dime, por favor, que no es así todo el día.

-No, sólo durante las horas de Host Club –le sonrió Kyoya, viendo que Tamaki había vuelto con las clientas que le habían esperado mientras daba la bienvenida a Isuzu-. Y no suspires, aún te queda gente a la que conocer.

-¿Y no puedes hacer tú de Host y yo ser tu clienta durante todo el tiempo?

-Es sería hacer trampa, ¿no querías conocer a mis amigos?

Para alivio de Isuzu, una vez que se acostumbró a la forma de ser de cada Host fue fácil llevarse bien con ellos.

Con Tamaki no volvió a hablar hasta el final del Host Club, cuando todas las chicas que estaban con él se marcharon, y para entonces Isuzu reconoció que, aunque hiperactivo y un poco excéntrico, era una buena persona y el complemento perfecto para ser el mejor amigo de Kyoya, siendo tan opuestos como eran ("_Menuda suerte por tu parte, porque yo sigo sin entender cómo hemos llegado a ser tan amigos_" le dijo Kyoya al mencionárselo).

Caso aparte fueron los hermanos Hitachiin. Hikaru y Kaoru la recibieron con una sonrisa traviesa, y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos no pararon de cambiarse de sitio para confundirla sobre quién era quién. Al final, Isuzu acabó nombrándoles Gemelos 1 y 2 y se prometió que algún día conseguiría diferenciarlos. Aunque molesta por tanta incertidumbre, más tarde no pudo negar que se divirtió con ellos.

Por un momento estuvo segura de que no podría salir por la puerta y tendrían que llamar a una grúa para que la sacaran por la ventana, tanto había comido cuando había estado en la mesa de Honey. A Isuzu no le apasionaban los dulces tanto como al pequeño (que más tarde descubrió que era el mayor), pero su aura de felicidad y la facilidad con la que entablaban una conversación le hicieron estar un tiempo en el que la chica no paró de comer pasteles y dulces. Mori no habló mucho a parte de las presentaciones y la despedida, pero Isuzu tenía que admitir que su gran altura y la media sonrisa que le dedicó tenían su encanto ("_Aun así, no entiendo por qué le habéis puesto el Tipo Salvaje_" Kyoya encogió los hombros y no le respondió).

A Haruhi no la conoció hasta que, hecha la ronda por todos los Hosts, se sentó en la mesa de Kyoya y ella se acercó a ofrecerle una taza de té. Aceptándola y presentándose, Isuzu se volvió hacia Kyoya.

-Juraría que en la foto que me enseñaste Haruhi llevaba un vestido.

-Y eso llevaba –afirmó Kyoya, rellenando las copas de ambos como buen Host. Isuzu pasó un momento de reflexión.

-Qué vida más emocionante la tuya –sonrió. Kyoya afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

_Bueno...sigamos adelante :)_

_¡Muchas gracias a los que me dejáis reviews! Es tan emocionante :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Hola! Espero que me perdonéis la espera: he estado fuera y no he tenido Internet durante muuuucho tiempo. Empieza lo interesante en la historia :)_

**Capítulo 11**

La semana pasó con la misma dinámica: todas las tardes Isuzu pasaba un rato en el Host Club, y ni ella ni Kyoya iban a quejarse por ello: habían pasado de verse algún que otro fin de semana a todos los días. Aun así no se comportaban como siempre, pues aún no querían llamar mucho la atención y sería malo para el Host Club que se descubriera que Kyoya estaba con alguien.

Estudiando los apuntes que tenía entre manos, Kyoya andaba de un lado a otro del salón mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente una pasta de té. Aunque fuera sábado por la tarde, los exámenes finales se acercaban peligrosamente y no tenía siquiera tiempo para salir con el Host Club o Isuzu –de momento se conformaban con verse todas las tardes de la semana.

Tan concentrado estaba que no oyó cómo la puerta se abría y cerraba, una persona habiendo entrado en el salón.

-Kyoya.

Sobresaltándose un poco, el joven se dio la vuelta tan de repente que por un momento vio puntitos negros en su vista.

-Padre –saludó, comiéndose la pasta de té que le quedaba en la mano. Yoshio pasó por delante de él y se sentó en el sofá, de espaldas a Kyoya, que por un momento se quedó esperando algún tipo de comentario. Al no oír ninguno, volvió a su rutina de andar en círculos mientras memorizaba sus apuntes.

Pero en ese momento había demasiada tensión en el ambiente como para estudiar.

A pesar del silencio que había en el salón, en la cabeza de Kyoya los pensamientos pasaban a mil por hora: ¿qué pretendía su padre? Nunca habían estado en una misma sala si no era por algo relacionado con negocios o las notas de Kyoya. El joven estaba seguro de que seguía teniendo las mejores notas de su clase, y si fuera por algo relacionado con la empresa familiar su padre ya hubiera dicho algo. En cambio, Yoshio estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro mientras su hijo estudiaba para los exámenes finales.

Por muy normal que esa escena fuera para muchas personas, en la mansión Otori era un hecho sin precedentes.

Yoshio Otori nunca, _nunca_, tenía tiempo libre para pasar leyendo un libro. Menos aún para socializar con su familia. Kyoya no estaba seguro de poder aguantar ese "ambiente familiar" mucho más cuando el timbre que indicaba que alguien llamaba a la puerta resonó en el salón.

Desde el sofá Kyoya escuchó a su padre cambiar ligeramente de posición y hacer un leve sonido de interés. Antes de que Kyoya pudiera pensar en el significado de tal sonido, la puerta del salón se abrió y el secretario de Yoshio entró, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Sr. Otori, su cita de las seis ha llegado.

-Hazle pasar –dijo Yoshio sin levantar la vista de su libro. El secretario se quedó sin habla por un momento.

-¿A-Aquí, señor? ¿No preferiría en su despacho? –Kyoya seguía andando por el salón fingiendo que estudiaba.

-No hace falta pasar a mi despacho para lo que vamos a hablar –afirmó Yoshio, aún sin levantar la vista de su libro y con una voz que no daba lugar a la réplica-. Hazle pasar aquí.

-Sí, señor Otori.

En ese momento Kyoya decidió que era el momento de irse de allí: obviamente su padre deseaba recibir a un socio en un ambiente más familiar y daba la casualidad de que Kyoya estaba estudiando allí ese mismo día en ese mismo momento. Dejando de lado sus apuntes, dio la vuelta al sofá y empezó a recoger los libros que había sobre la mesa.

-No hace falta que te marches, Kyoya –le dijo su padre, pasando una página de su libro-. Es más, deberías quedarte.

* * *

-¡Oh! Va a empezar a nevar otra vez.

-Será mejor que lleguemos pronto, entonces.

Haruhi ajustó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello un poco más y apretó el paso para no quedarse atrás de las largas zancadas de su padre. De vuelta del supermercado, Ranka tarareaba una canción mientras veía caer la nieve a su alrededor.

-Haruhi, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Por supuesto, papá.

* * *

Kyoya se quedó congelado en el sitio, ojos ligeramente abiertos y en sus manos los libros del instituto. Recuperándose, puso todo en orden y se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a su padre.

Aunque por fuera Kyoya parecía el mismo de siempre, en su cabeza las ideas corrían a mil por hora: ¡su padre le había ofrecido quedarse para hablar de negocios! ¿Significaría eso algo? ¿Qué quizás su padre estuviera pensando en él como posible candidato para heredar el negocio Otori? Solo la posibilidad hacía que a Kyoya se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y un hombre alto y moreno entró a la habitación. Su padre lo saludó y el hombre le tendió un sobre. Yoshio lo cogió y sin una palabra más, el hombre salió de la habitación.

-Ten –le dijo Yoshio a su hijo, tendiéndole el sobre. Kyoya lo cogió y le dio varias vueltas, esperando ver una dirección o algo que le diera una pista sobre qué había dentro del sobre-. Ábrelo, Kyoya. El tiempo vuela y tenemos que discutir varias cosas.

* * *

Haruhi llegó a la pequeña tienda y sonrió a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días, querida.

-Buenos días –respondió Haruhi mientras buscaba en las estanterías el periódico que su padre le había pedido que buscara. Tras pagar por él y comenzar el camino a casa, decidió echar un vistazo a las noticias del día.

Fueron tres minutos después cuando lo vio.

* * *

Kyoya no podía creerlo. En parte sabía que tenía que llegar ese momento, pero aun así le pilló por sorpresa: al abrir el sobre, una docena de fotos cayeron sobre la mesa, en todas ellas la cara sonriente de Isuzu junto a Kyoya.

Yoshio no dijo nada, solo observó cómo Kyoya separaba tranquilamente cada foto.

-Sabía que la chica Shiraiwa y tú seguíais en contacto desde la primera vez que os conocisteis en la inauguración del hospital –dijo su padre, dejando de lado su libro e inclinándose hacia delante, de forma que si Kyoya levantaba la vista no tenía otra opción que mirar a Yoshio a la cara-. Fue cuando intentabas marcharte de casa todos los fines de semana esperando que no me diera cuenta. Recuerda que toda la gente aquí trabaja para mí antes que para ti, Kyoya.

"_El conductor del coche_" concluyó el chico, culpándose a sí mismo por confiar en el hombre.

-Después de que me informaran de tus salidas –seguía hablando Yoshio-, fue muy fácil contratar a alguien para que me diera las pruebas que confirmaran mis sospechas.

-¿Contrataste a un detective para que me siguiera? –preguntó Kyoya, las manos cerradas en puños sobre sus rodillas: ni siquiera se había dignado a preguntárselo en persona… ¡había comprado a alguien para que le siguiera a escondidas!

Kyoya debería sorprenderse por la falta de confianza en su familia.

-Así es –confirmó Yoshio mientras cogía una de las fotos y la observaba detenidamente-. Mi objetivo era ponerle fin a esto antes de que se corriera la voz, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

* * *

Con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, así fue como Ranka encontró a su hija en la puerta de casa.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, papá, no te preocupes –dijo su hija distraídamente-. Es…

La chica le tendió el periódico a su padre por la página de 'Sociedad': allí, en una foto que ocupaba la mitad de la página, Isuzu y Kyoya aparecían paseando por la calle, ella cogida de su brazo. Un gran titular coronaba la imagen: _**"A espaldas del mundo" **__'Parece que los jóvenes de las familias Otori y Shiraiwa no son de la misma opinión que sus padres, que se les tacha de enemigos irreconciliables desde el incidente del último hospital construido por los Otori. A escondidas, se ha visto a la joven pareja varias veces…'_

-Oh, vaya –exclamó Ranka.

* * *

-Me esperaba más discreción de tu parte, Kyoya, ahora mismo la mitad de Japón sospechará de tu relación con ella. Relación que ni ha sido consultada ni aprobada –condenó Yoshio-. Iba a dejarlo pasar a la espera de que cayeras en tu propio error, pero parece que sus visitas a ese Host Club –aquí Yoshio hizo una mueca-indican que esto es más serio para ti de lo que pensaba.

-Padre, no creo…

-No me interesa lo que creas ahora mismo, Kyoya –le cortó su padre-. Debes cortar cualquier lazo con la chica: ni hablar, ni veros, ni saber uno del otro.

-Pero padre, no puedo…

-Una semana, Kyoya. No más.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: ¡Hola a los que siguen por aquí! Bueeeno… parece que estamos llegando al final T.T Agradezco a todos los que me habéis apoyado con vuestros reviews hasta ahora y espero no defraudar con los pocos capítulos que quedan._

_Como ya se sabe nada de esto es mío (excepto Isuzu y la improvisación con la madre de Kyoya) y perdonadme las faltas de ortografía que tenga, ¿porfa? =)_

**Capítulo 12**

Si fuera un día como cualquier otro, Kyoya hubiera sido el primero en llegar a la Sala de Música nº 3, el primero en abrirla y el primero en empezar a preparar todas las cosas necesarias para el Host Club.

Pero ese no era un día como cualquier otro.

La noche anterior apenas había dormido, pues la amenaza de su padre sobre dejar su relación con Isuzu no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza; y si un Kyoya recién levantado estaba de muy mal humor, un Kyoya sin haber dormido toda una noche estaba de muy, muy, MUY mal humor.

Sin nombrar lo irritado que le ponían todas las personas que desde primera hora de la mañana no paraban de susurrar cada vez que lo veían pasar (normalmente Kyoya no les haría ni caso, pero –como ya hemos dicho-ese no era un día normal). El joven sospechaba el por qué, pero no estuvo seguro hasta que esa tarde llegó a la Sala de Música nº 3 y se encontró con la puerta abierta, el Host Club ya reunido alrededor de una gran mesa redonda.

-¡Kyoya! –exclamó Tamaki, saltándole al cuello- Ya no hace falta que te ocultes más, _mon ami_, sabemos de tu intensa pasión por tu princesa que…

Consiguiendo zafarse de Tamaki, Kyoya se acercó a la mesa, donde estaba el resto del Host Club mirando una revista (de los plebeyos, llegó a pensar Kyoya, antes de fijarse en la gran foto que ocupaba media página): allí estaban, Isuzu y él cogidos y andando por la calle. Prueba irrefutable de que su padre tenía razón: ya no podían fingir ante nadie, todos sabían que los dos jóvenes estaban en una relación, y ellos sabían que ninguna de sus familias aceptaría al otro.

Tragándose su frustración, Kyoya cogió lentamente la revista y se la tendió a Haruhi.

-El Host Club está a punto de abrir. Mejor nos vamos preparando ya –y sin una palabra más, Kyoya se retiró a una de las habitaciones donde se preparaba el té para el Club; sentándose en una silla alta, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

'_¿Qué debo hacer?_'

Es la pregunta que había estado rondando por su cabeza todo el tiempo desde que su padre le había ordenado que rompiera toda relación con Isuzu. Sacando y encendiendo el ordenador por puro instinto, Kyoya le seguía dando vueltas a la pregunta. Estaba tan sumido en su debate moral que no se dio cuenta de que Tamaki había entrado en la sala hasta que el rubio le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara ligeramente (el Rey de las Sombras nunca se asusta, por supuesto).

-¿Kyoya? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, claro –dijo el chico, subiéndose las gafas sobre la nariz en su movimiento típico-. ¿No tienes clientas a las que atender?

-No cuando uno de mis amigos está así –dijo Tamaki mientras se sentaba en una silla alta junto a Kyoya.

-Yo no estoy de ninguna forma, puedes volver al Club –dijo Kyoya, mientras seguía mirando hacia un documento que acababa de abrir en el ordenador (aunque en realidad no le estaba prestando atención).

-Kyoya –empezó Tamaki, removiéndose un poco en el sitio-, sé que estás molesto por lo de la revista. Al fin y al cabo, no te gusta que la gente se meta en tu vida privada. Pero también sé que…

-No, Tamaki, no sabes nada.

El rubio se quedó sin habla ante esa afirmación: desde que se conocieron Tamaki nunca había oído a Kyoya hablar de esa forma. Parecía que su amigo estaba… rindiéndose.

-¿Cómo?

-No sabes nada, Tamaki. ¡Nadie sabe nada! –saltó Kyoya, levantándose de repente y empezando a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación-. Mi padre sí que lo sabe, Tamaki. Y ayer me enseñó fotos de nosotros dos: había contratado a un detective para saber qué era exactamente lo que hacía y con quién siempre que salía de casa. Consiguió fotos de nosotros y enseguida supo que Isuzu era hija de los Shiraiwa; los cuales, por si aún no lo sabías, no se llevan exactamente bien con los Otori. Por eso, Tamaki, ¡por eso tengo que dejar de ver a Isuzu! Es… es….

-Injusto –terminó el rubio, con voz calmada-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kyoya?

El joven paró de andar y no contestó a la pregunta, sólo miraba sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Kyoya? Contéstame, Kyoya –dijo Tamaki seriamente, levantándose y acercándose a su amigo-. No me digas que lo vas a dejar –Tamaki lo cogió del brazo y lo zarandeó un poco-. No puedes hacer eso, mírate esta última semana: aunque los demás no lo noten, sé que has estado más feliz con Isuzu que nunca antes.

-Gracias, Tamaki –dijo Kyoya con ironía.

-¿Es por lo de vuestras familias? Míranos a Haruhi y a mí, aunque nuestros… mundos no son precisamente iguales; tengo la certeza de que podremos sacar esto adelante. Ella estudiará hasta ser una abogada famosa y entonces…

-Tamaki –le cortó Kyoya, apoyando su mano sobre la del rubio en su brazo-. No hace falta que me sigas diciendo nada, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Durante unos minutos sólo se oyeron los sonidos del Host Club a través de la puerta. Tamaki tragó saliva y apretó un poco más su agarre en el brazo de Kyoya.

-No… no pienso dejar mi relación con Isuzu –declaró el moreno, mordiéndose el labio incómodamente: aún era novato en eso de hablar de lo que sentía-. Pero… pero no sé que hacer entonces con mi familia. Sé que mi padre es capaz de lo que sea para que me separe de ella, y a mis hermanos no les importa mucho mi vida desde que tienen un puesto en la empresa Otori. Mi hermana está fuera del país con su marido, Tamaki: no hay nadie que me apoye ahora mismo… aparte de vosotros, pero bueno, sabes que…

"…_. que no podemos hacer nada contra Yoshio Otori"_ pensó Tamaki.

* * *

Mientras entretenía a las clientas, Tamaki no paraba de lanzar miradas a la esquina donde Kyoya estaba apuntando datos en su libreta negra.

Por un momento se había sentido lleno de felicidad al saber que Kyoya, por una de las pocas veces en su vida y aunque al moreno le sonara ridículo y cursi, había pensado antes con el corazón que con la cabeza. Pero todo se le había venido abajo al caer en lo que enfurecía a su amigo: Kyoya no estaba frustrado porque tenía que dejar de ver a Isuzu, sino porque no encontraba una solución para que su padre aceptara esa relación. Como ya había dicho, ninguno de sus hermanos podía ayudarle y ningún miembro del Host Club tenía influencia suficiente como para convencer a su padre (Tamaki se refrenó de preguntar por su madre, recordando a tiempo que la mujer había abandonado la familia cuando Kyoya aún era pequeño).

_-Ni siquiera sé cómo le va a Isuzu –suspiró Kyoya, frotándose el codo para que la sangre volviera a fluir por lo fuerte que le había agarrado Tamaki-. He intentado hablar con ella, pero todo el rato tiene el móvil apagado, y tampoco me responde a los e-mails._

_-¿Crees que su familia también lo sabe? –preguntó Tamaki._

_-Ayer salieron las fotos en varias revistas, si sus padres no las han visto, alguien les habrá dicho que existen. _

_-Espero que le esté yendo todo bien._

_-Sé que no le irá tan mal como a mí: la familia Shiraiwa es menos tradicional que la mía. Supongo que mi padre esperaba que me casara con alguna chica que él eligiera, como todos mis hermanos._

_Tamaki iba a hacer público su opinión sobre lo injusto de un matrimonio concertado cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió._

_-Estimadísimos Rey del Host Club…_

_-… y vicepresidente…_

_-…es casi la hora de abrir –sonrieron los gemelos Hitachiin, cogidos de los hombros y con sonrisas idénticas._

-¿Tamaki? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una de las clientas, manos entrelazadas y con la mirada preocupada- Parece que hoy hay algo que te preocupa.

Tamaki sonrió y le cogió las manos, acercándose un poco a ella.

-Ahh… qué observadora es, Princesa. Pero no se preocupe por mí, estoy perfectamente. ¿Más té?

* * *

La mansión Otori estaba más silenciosa aquella tarde que de costumbre. Las noticias corrían rápido, y todo el servicio de limpieza sabía del altercado entre padre e hijo y se cuidaban de hacer el menor ruido posible en sus tareas –además de intentar evitar ser vistos.

Incluso a Kyoya le recibieron sólo un par de mayordomos cuando normalmente hay unos siete u ocho dándole la bienvenida del instituto.

Tampoco es que estuviera de humor para su compañía.

En cuanto llegó a casa se dirigió a su habitación, encerrándose allí y solo permitiendo que entrara Tachibana –que se quedó al lado de la puerta, silencioso como una estatua, mirando como su joven amo se paseaba intranquilo de un lado a otro.

La decisión estaba hecha, solo faltaba que su padre llegara del trabajo para decírselo. Aunque pasaron varias horas, a Kyoya se le pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido: en un parpadeo ya estaba en el despacho de su padre, frente a su imponente escritorio de madera oscura y pisando una alfombra que valía su peso en oro, con la sola compañía del guardaespaldas de su padre y Tachibana.

-Kyoya.

Su nombre quedó flotando en el aire durante unos segundos. Un nombre que en ese momento significaba una sola pregunta: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Padre –saludó el joven, por educación-. Tengo que decirle algo –Kyoya esperó un momento a ver si recibía algún tipo de reacción, pero su padre siguió en silencio, medio rostro oculto tras sus manos entrelazadas-. Es sobre mi relación con Isuzu Shiraiwa: soy incapaz de cortar todos los lazos que tengo con ella.

En ese momento el estómago de Kyoya se retorció sobre sí mismo: quería gritarle a su padre su indignación por querer obligarle a hacer eso, quería salir corriendo de allí y ni siquiera oír lo que tenía que decirle Yoshio, quería saltar de alegría al poder por fin habérselo dicho, quería, quería… pero los Otori no suelen hacer esas cosas. Así que se quedó allí callado, sin gritar; allí parado, sin correr; allí como una piedra, sin mostrar ninguna emoción que delatara su tormento interior.

-Te di tres días.

-No lo haré, padre. No deseo dejar de tratar con Isuzu.

-No se trata de lo que deseas, sino de lo que yo diga –dijo su padre, reclinándose en su silla, sus manos aun ocultando la mitad de su rostro-. Te quedan dos días. Ve.

-No, padre, no lo entiende. Yo…

-Ciertamente, no lo entiendo. Te dije que la dejaras de lado, ¿tan difícil es eso? –Yoshio se levantó y comenzó a rodear el escritorio hacia su hijo-. No quiero ninguna excusa sentimental, Kyoya. Además, ya tengo planes para ti.

En ese momento la sangre comenzó a correr fría por sus venas: escuchaba el pulso en sus oídos y por un milisegundo le flaquearon las rodillas. Kyoya no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su padre.

-¿Planes?

-Sí, hace un tiempo hablando con un socio de la empresa Otori descubrí que tenía una hija de tu edad: es lista y heredará el negocio familiar –explicó Yoshio mientras le tendía a Kyoya unos papeles que había encima de la mesa-. No me gustaría que el vínculo entre nuestras empresas se rompiera… es más, me gustaría que se estrechara.

El padre no se dio cuenta de cómo Kyoya cerraba los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, ni de cómo se mordía el interior de la mejilla o encuadraba un poco los hombros.

-¿Me está ofreciendo un matrimonio de conveniencia, padre? –preguntó Kyoya.

-No te lo estoy ofreciendo, te estoy informando de él para que veas que tengo una razón para que dejes de ver a esa chica Shiraiwa.

-¿Una razón para dejar de verla? –en esa pregunta Kyoya dejó escapar parte de su furia-. Para mí no es una razón suficiente.

-Propiciará una nueva cadena de empresas entre nuestros dos grupos: es de lo más rentable.

-¡Lo ve todo como un negocio! Un matrimonio rentable… ¡trata a sus propios hijos como si fueran peones en su juego empresarial! Ahora veo por qué madre se fue de casa, no pudo aguant…

-Ni se te ocurra –a tal velocidad que Kyoya no pudo verlo, su padre estaba sobre él, zarandeándole de los hombros- mencionar a esa mujer bajo mi techo. ¿Me oyes? ¿Kyoya? –tras un leve zarandeo más que hizo que a Kyoya se le resbalaran las gafas de la nariz, padre e hijo se quedaron mirándose desafiantes. A su espalda Kyoya oyó cómo Tachibana se había movido cuando su padre se abalanzó sobre él, pero en ese momento lo único que oía era su propio corazón en los oídos y la respiración errática de su padre-. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga: dejarás a la Shiraiwa y te casarás con quien yo te diga. No te dejaré deshonrar a la familia Otori de nuevo.

-Que madre se fuera no significa que deshonr…

-¡Te he dicho…! –ante el grito y el nuevo zarandeo que Yoshio le dio a su hijo, Tachibana se volvió a mover junto a la puerta-… que no nombraras a esa mujer. Harás lo que yo te diga.

-No, padre.

De nuevo pasaron unos minutos que a Kyoya le parecieron una eternidad: cara a cara contra su padre, esta vez no pensaba dar un paso atrás en su decisión.

-Entonces considérate fuera de la familia –susurró su padre-: aún tienes diecisiete años, pero en cuanto cumplas los dieciocho te marcharás de esta casa. Ya no eres hijo mío.

-Nunca lo fui, padre.


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola! De nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, ¡aquí está el siguiente capítulo! ¡Disfrutadlo! =) -Nada es mío excepto Isuzu :__

_¡Oh! Y al final me decís... ¿otro más? ¿o no?_

**Capítulo 13**

_-¿Kyoya?_

-¿Estás bien?

_-Si. ¿Tú?_

-Bien.

_-¿Bien?_

-Si, ahora estoy bien.

_-¿Ahora?_

-¿Por qué tenías el móvil apagado?

_-Porque tuvimos que convencer a mis abuelos, son más conservadores en esto de las relaciones. ¿Qué quieres decir con ahora?_

-...

_-¿Kyoya?_

_

* * *

_

Las semanas pasaron más rápido que nunca, y Kyoya se vio la mañana del 22 de noviembre rodeado de maletas y cajas; recogiendo sus libros en mochilas. En el preciso momento en el que hacía equilibrio con dos cajas bajo un brazo y una pila de papeles bajo el otro, su móvil empezó a sonar.

-Ugh... no tienen mejor momento para llamar... -dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio vacío, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró quién le estaba llamando- Hola, hermana.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! Suenas bastante despierto, pensaba que ibas a estar durmiendo, como es sábado...

-Si, bueno. Tenía cosas que hacer -dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor, a las mesas y armarios vacíos.

-Bueno, ¿cómo estás? No todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años.

-Tampoco es muy diferente a tener diecisiete, Fuyumi -_mentiroso_ se dijo a sí mismo, _¡te vas de tu casa! ¡a vivir solo!_

-Ains... recuerdo cuando yo cumplí los dieciocho: padre me regaló... -a partir de entonces Kyoya sólo afirmaba de vez en cuando en la conversación, sin prestar atención realmente a Fuyumi.

Su padre no le había regalado nada: a no ser que el pase gratis a vivir fuera de casa y no reconocerle como su hijo fuera un regalo. _No diremos nada a la prensa, claro, aparte de que has decidido independizarte. Si es que preguntan._ Es lo último que le había dicho a Kyoya, un par de días después de su discusión al ver que su hijo no iba a dejar de ver a Isuzu.

A partir de entonces todo fue un caos para el joven Otori (que conservaba su apellido de milagro): antes de nada tenía que buscar un lugar para quedarse, pero para ello necesitaba dinero. Tenía una cuenta en el banco, pero la gran mayoría se lo había dado su padre para que Kyoya empezara a colaborar en la empresa Otori (no lo suficiente para que pudiera demostrar que merecía ser el heredero, pero ahora ya daba igual: si Yoshio no lo reconocía como hijo, que lo reconociera como heredero era imposible), así que lo más seguro era que al final del día su padre hubiera cogido su parte del dinero y dejado a Kyoya con la cantidad suficiente para sobrevivir -quizás- un par de meses.

Cuando ya se veía dejando los estudios y trabajando para conseguir dinero, un milagro llegó hasta él en la forma de Tachibana. Kyoya sabía que su guardaespaldas había estado con él desde que era un recién nacido y el joven le consideraba más familia que a sus propios hermanos o padre. Lo que no había pensado nunca es que Tachibana había conocido a su madre.

-Antes de irse de casa -le dijo Tachibana, la misma noche en la que Kyoya le había confesado a Isuzu su situación por teléfono y el guardaespaldas le había oído-, su madre habló conmigo y me hizo prometer que... que usted no llegara a ser como sus hermanos. Según sus propias palabras -se apresuró a añadir Tachibana, temiendo haber ofendido a Kyoya (pero él solo movió la mano para indicarle que siguiera hablando)-. Al pasar los años temía haber fracasado: usted sólo pensaba en ser mejor que sus hermanos y nada más le importaba, hasta que conoció al señorito Suoh -_Tengo la impresión de haber oído esta historia antes... ¿con Fuyumi, quizás?_ pensó Kyoya, removiéndose en su asiento-. Al tenerle a él, no solo intentó impresionar a su padre, sino que también se preocupó por el señorito Suoh y por todo el Host Club de su instituto. Todo fue a mejor cuando conoció a la señorita Shiraiwa.

-Lo sé, Tachibana, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que puede que dentro de dos meses esté viviendo en la calle? -dijo Kyoya, intentando que su guardaespaldas dejara de hablar de su... eh... "evolución de amistades".

-Como su madre confió en mí para que usted no creciera como sus hermanos, me dijo que todas sus pertenencias las dejaría para una sola persona: usted.

-Quieres decir que...

-¡No! -exclamó Tachibana- No, su madre sigue viva. Pero no sabría decirle dónde vive: cuando se marchó de casa cortó toda relación con nosotros, los que vivimos aquí. Sólo me dijo eso y me dio este sobre para usted, diciendo que aquí estaban todas las indicaciones para conseguir llegar a la herencia. Y creo que ahora mismo la necesita.

Kyoya aceptó el sobre y sonrió a su guardaespaldas.

-Muchas gracias, Tachibana.

Desde entonces Kyoya no había parado de buscar un lugar para vivir: el sobre contenía el número de una cuenta de banco donde una había una generosa cantidad de dinero, que podía pagarle perfectamente una casa donde vivir.

O apartamento, en su defecto.

-¿Kyoya? ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó Fuyumi por teléfono. Despertando de sus recuerdos, Kyoya afirmó y se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer- Nos vemos dentro de poco: en un par de semanas estaré de vuelta en Japón. ¡Y ya verás tu regalo!

Despidiéndose y volviendo a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo, el joven volvió a coger cajas y papeles para llevarlos a la entrada, donde Tachibana había acercado un coche para ayudarle en la mudanza. Hablando del rey de Roma...

-¿Le ayudo, señor? -ofreció el guardaespaldas, entrando en la habitación para ver a Kyoya cargado de cosas.

-Por favor, Tachibana -dijo Kyoya, justo en el momento en el que su móvil volvía a sonar. Por la música ya sabía quién era antes de sacarlo del bolsillo-. ¿Si, Tamaki?

-¡Kyoya! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te he intentado llamar, pero la línea estaba ocupada.

-Si, he estado hablando con Fuyumi -respondió Kyoya, bajando las escaleras con el móvil entre el hombro y la oreja, cargado de cosas.

-Oh... ¿y qué tal?

-Bien.

-¿No se lo has dicho aún? -dijo Tamaki en tono de reproche.

-Está al otro lado del mundo, con su marido. Si se lo digo se volverá loca e intentará volver a Japón para convencer a mi padre de que cambie de idea.

-¿Y si lo consigue, Kyoya? Quizás estarías evitando todo esto si dejaras que Fuyumi...

-No, Tamaki -suspiró el joven-. Fuyumi no tiene esa influencia sobre mi padre, si fuera mi hermano mayor... pero ni siquiera él le haría cambiar de idea esta vez.

-Bueno... ¡feliz cumpleaños! -repitió Tamaki, cambiando drásticamente de tema- ¿Vas a hacer algo especial hoy?

-¿No te parece suficientemente especial el cambiarme de casa? -gruñó el joven, ajustando las cajas bajo el brazo y abriendo la puerta principal de la casa para salir al coche.

-Nah... puede que te sobre algo de tiempo para celebrar tus dieciocho, solo necesitas un poco de ayuda.

Ahí fuera, los chicos del Host Club esperaban apoyados contra el coche lleno de maletas de Kyoya. Tamaki sonrió y colgó el teléfono.

-Isuzu nos espera en tu nuevo apartamento con Haruhi. Tiene tus llaves.

* * *

Así, lo que Kyoya pensaba le iba a llevar una semana, con la ayuda de siete pares de manos más le llevó unas pocas horas. Incluso le dio tiempo a "celebrar" su cumpleaños: con la excusa de tener que estrenar su nueva cocina, el Host Club se puso manos a la obra para hacer una tarta de cumpleaños. Al final los únicos que cocinaron fueron Haruhi y Honey (los únicos con algo de conocimiento sobre cómo hacer tartas) mientras el resto de chicos sólo estorbaban en la pequeña cocina.

_Pensándolo bien_ se dijo Kyoya mientras miraba cómo todos se peleaban sobre quién encendía las velas de cumpleaños_, es verdad que no se cumplen dieciocho todos los días._

_

* * *

_

-Déjame a mí esto, recoge lo que queda por el salón -se ofreció Isuzu, cogiendo los platos sucios de las manos de Kyoya.

-Esta todo en orden, iré secando los platos -dijo el joven.

El Host Club se había retirado hace poco, después de compartir la tarta y hacer que Kyoya abriera todos los regalos (todos útiles para su nuevo hogar, por cierto). Isuzu había puesto la excusa de que su coche llegaría más tarde para poder quedarse un poco más con Kyoya.

-¿Estás bien, Kyoya? -preguntó de repente la chica. Él asintió - ¿Seguro?

Kyoya dudó un momento, pero tras unos segundos volvió a asentir con una ligera sonrisa, dándole un beso en la sien a Isuzu.

-Si, tranquila -el joven sabía por qué se lo preguntaba: en unas semanas su vida había sufrido un cambio radical. Había abandonado su casa, a su familia, su objetivo de superar a sus hermanos, el estilo de vida de vivir como un rico... a partir de ahora llegaría a una casa sin sirvientes, mucho más pequeña que la casa Otori, tendría que controlar los gastos y aprender a hacerlo todo por sí mismo. Pero lo que quizá más afectaba a Kyoya era el no tener que esforzarse más por sorprender a su padre, por superar a sus hermanos, ahora... ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer. Pero en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para pensar en el futuro.

Las últimas semanas habían sido muy largas.

-Siento... siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto -dijo Isuzu, terminando de lavar el último plato y dándoselo a Kyoya-. La mudanza, el separarte de tu familia...

-Isuzu, no tienes... no. No debes sentirte responsable de esto. Es más, te lo prohíbo -dijo Kyoya, fingiendo un aire de superioridad roto por una media sonrisa-. En realidad, sabes que la única familia que realmente me queda es mi hermana, y si cuentas a Tachibana, aunque no seamos parientes de sangre... él tenía razón.

-¿Quién, Tachibana? ¿Sobre qué?

-Tachibana le prometió a mi madre que no dejaría que yo fuese como mis hermanos: pensando solo en la empresa Otori y sin preocuparme por nadie... y yo estaba siendo exactamente como ellos.

-Espera, espera -interrumpió Isuzu, los ojos como platos- ¿A tu madre? ¿Tu madre la que se fue de casa?

-¿Acaso tengo otra? -preguntó Kyoya con ironía. Isuzu levantó una ceja, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una chispa de diversión en los ojos-. Si, esa madre. Y pienso que si el precio que tengo que pagar por no ser como mis hermanos es irme de casa y vivir como un hombre de clase media... así sea.

-¡Oh!

-¿Oh?

-Si, ¡oh! -rió Isuzu- Te lo has tomado mejor de lo que pensaba. Bueno, siendo tú no esperaba que te derrumbaras llorando y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos; pero tampoco esperaba que estuvieras tan tranquilo. Por lo de no tener opción a heredar la empresa y lo de vivir sin comodidades, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, lo de heredar la empresa Otori nunca ha estado muy a mi favor, y pienso que quizás sólo quería heredarla porque desde pequeño ha sido lo único que me han ofrecido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que quizás tienes un cocinero o un cantante de pop aquí dentro, esperando a se descubierto? -rió Isuzu, golpeando levemente el pecho de Kyoya para hacerse entender.

-Creo que ninguna de esas dos cosas son plausibles, pero ya pensaré en eso más adelante -dijo Kyoya, cogiendo la mano de Isuzu y tirando de ella para rodearla con sus brazos-. Aún tengo un poco de tiempo para decidir lo que hacer con mi futuro. De momento... de momento tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida sin comodidades.

Isuzu rodeó el cuello de Kyoya con sus brazos, ambos balanceándose ligeramente.

-Creo que eso te llevará un poco de tiempo, puesto que no sabes ni lavar la ropa, ni cocinar, no estás acostumbrado a limpiar, ¿sabes? las toallas no aparecen por arte de magia en el baño... bueno, al menos eres ordenado.

-Gracias por el punto bueno -gruñó él-. Haruhi me ha regalado un libro de cocina para principiantes, no creo que sea tan difícil.

-Siempre puedes pedir una pizza por teléfono -ofreció Isuzu-. Aunque no acabaría siendo una buena dieta alimenticia.

-No, definitivamente no -sonrió Kyoya, besándola ligeramente y abrazándola aún más fuerte. Así se quedaron un rato, balanceándose, su cabeza sobre la de ella respirando lentamente, como si estuvieran bailando una lenta melodía. Ambos recordaron en ese momento aquel primer baile en el que se conocieron, parecía tan lejano... cerrando los ojos, se dejaron llevar por la suave melodía que los acompañó esa noche.

-¿No quieres volver a verla? -preguntó Isuzu, en un susurro casi inaudible, intentando no romper la tranquilidad que los había rodeado- ¿A tu madre?

-No lo sé -susurró también Kyoya-. Recuerdo muy poco de ella, y mi padre no tiene ninguna foto de ella en casa, ni siquiera de su boda. Y quiero conocerla, quiero saber cómo es la persona gracias a la cual puedo tener un techo sobre mi cabeza... pero...

-¿Pero? -insistió Isuzu, viendo que Kyoya no seguía hablando tras unos minutos. El joven solo reajustó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Creo... creo que aún no. Más adelante, quizás. No ahora. Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar.

Isuzu aceptó la respuesta del chico, sin volver a insistir en ello. Su móvil sonó un poco más tarde y ella respondió sin salir de los brazos de Kyoya.

-Es mi chófer, está en la puerta -informó al chico-. Mañana tengo el día libre, es domingo: ni ensayos, ni clases, ni tareas... ¿algún plan?

-Quizás aprender cocinar arroz blanco.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bueno, de momento este viaje a llegado a su fin. Siento la espera entre capítulo y capítulo, pero muchas veces ni la imaginación ni la vida real me ayudaban. Quizás con segunda parte..._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review, habéis hecho de esta historia una de sus favoritas o simplemente habéis llegado hasta el final. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla. ¡Gracias!_

**Epílogo**

Un súbito golpe a su lado hizo que su mano temblara por un instante.

-¡Tamaki! Haz el favor de no dar esos golpes con los libros, has hecho que estropee mis apuntes... y por si no te habías dado cuenta, estamos en una biblioteca -susurró Kyoya a su amigo mientras éste se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo sé, perdón... pero es que pesan demasiado -lloriqueó Tamaki por lo bajo: Kyoya lo miró por un segundo y señaló su _Análisis de la arquitectura_ a lo largo de la historia, tres veces más grande que el _Principios de la economía_ de Tamaki. Éste solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a sacar apuntes de su mochila. Kyoya suspiró y siguió escribiendo.

Pese a todo, parece que la vida le estaba sonriendo al joven: graduado con Matrícula de Honor en el Instituto Ouran, había conseguido entrar sin ningún problema a la sección universitaria de Ouran -donde también estaban Honey y Mori desde el año anterior. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, se matriculó para estudiar Arquitectura: separado completamente de la empresa Otori, Kyoya se centró más en lo que realmente _deseaba_ hacer y no lo que _debía_ según el negocio familiar. De momento, el joven veía su elección como una de las mejores que había hecho en su vida. Tamaki también se graduó sin problemas y estudiaba Economía con el fin de tomar las riendas de la empresa Suoh en el futuro.

Ambos tenían mucho trabajo y estando en distintas carreras no se podían ver con la misma frecuencia como en el instituto, dónde iban a la misma clase. Pero muchas tardes las pasaban en la biblioteca, estudiando o haciendo trabajos; y si era viernes acababan yendo juntos al apartamento de Kyoya, dónde les esperaba el resto del Host Club para cenar todos juntos una vez a la semana y compartir historias tanto del Ouran como de la universidad -aunque la mayoría del Host Club se había marchado del Ouran, Haruhi, Kaoru y Hikaru habían reclutado nuevos miembros que heredarían el club cuando a final del año los tres últimos integrantes del Host Club original se graduaran, y aun así los universitarios se pasaban algún que otro día para entretener a las clientes.

Mirando la hora, Kyoya comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas y Tamaki hizo lo mismo a su lado, tarareando una canción por lo bajo (de forma que no le llamaran la atención).

-Puedo llamar a la limusina de mi familia, si quieres -dijo Tamaki, viendo que Kyoya iba más cargado que nunca con un par de grandes planos encima.

-No hace falta, sabes que mis vecinos son de lo más cotillas y si me ven aparecer con una limusina... -Tamaki rió por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada más: si no iban en limusina significaba... ¡transporte público de los plebeyos!

Familia... Kyoya no había vuelto a hablar con su padre desde su graduación del Instituto Ouran, a la que asistió para seguir dando la impresión de que seguían siendo una familia y Kyoya se había independizado por voluntad propia. Entonces sólo posó para las fotos y felicitó a su hijo por la Matrícula de Honor como si fuera uno de sus socios empresarios, dedicándose a hablar con otra gente durante el resto de la tarde. En parte eso no preocupó a Kyoya tanto como había pensado: el joven pasó todo el tiempo con el Host Club e Isuzu, rememorando viejos tiempos y prometiendo a las clientes del Club que Tamaki y él se pasarían por allí siempre que pudieran (como habían estado haciendo Honey y Mori durante todo ese año).

Sus hermanos tampoco tenían mucho contacto con Kyoya: el mayor seguía los pasos de Yoshio y evitaba dirigirle la palabra y el mediano de los tres no tenía una relación especial con Kyoya, pero se molestaba en felicitarle por su cumpleaños y en ocasiones como Año Nuevo. En cambio, Fuyumi no perdía ni una oportunidad en saber de la vida de su hermano: lo llamaba por teléfono siempre que podía y no había fin de semana que no se dejara caer por su apartamento para hablar un rato. Siempre le preguntaba por sus estudios, su salud, si comía bien... a veces Kyoya se ponía de los nervios, pero siempre conseguía desviar la conversación hacia otro tema (como el reciente embarazo de Fuyumi, por ejemplo, y el debate sobre si Kyoya tendría un sobrino o una sobrina).

Su madre... Kyoya le debía a la herencia de su madre el poder pagar el apartamento y sus estudios, y quería agradecérselo -puesto que Tachibana le había dicho que seguía viva-, pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera verlo: al fin y al cabo, se había ido de la casa Otori sin pensar en quién dejaba atrás... pero claro, eso también hubiera podido ser cosa de Yoshio.

Kyoya suspiró y apoyó la frente en el cristal del autobús: el tema de su madre siempre le daba dolor de cabeza, y acabó apartándolo para otra ocasión intentando recuperar la conversación con Tamaki, que no había parado de hablar desde que entraron al autobús.

Al igual que un año atrás, Tamaki y Haruhi seguían saliendo juntos: al principio al rubio le entraban ataques de pánico sobre qué cosa espectacular debía preparar para su próxima cita con Haruhi, pero entre ella y el Host Club consiguieron convencerle de que era mejor ser él mismo y tener una cita normal a ser asaltados por una banda de circo cuando menos se lo esperaba Haruhi. A pesar de todo a Kyoya le agradaba pensar que ambos seguían siendo como antes: Haruhi con sus comentarios cortantes y actitud realista mientras que Tamaki tenía su teatralidad y pájaros en la cabeza.

Al llegar a su parada lo primero que vieron fue al Host Club e Isuzu sentados en los escalones del edificio de Kyoya.

-¡Kyo! ¡Tama! -gritó Honey con un paquete en sus manos que olía sospechosamente a tarta de chocolate- ¡Por fin habéis llegado!

-Llevamos un rato esperando aquí -dijo Haurhi mientras era abrazada por Tamaki.

-Culpa de Kyoya -dijo el rubio-. Insistió en ir en autobús en vez de en mi limusina, y había cola para coger el autobús.

-Ya te tengo dicho que si vengo aquí en limusina y me ven mis vecinos no tendré tranquilidad en meses -gruñó Kyoya. En eso era lo único que se arrepentía de vivir en un apartamento: los vecinos eran de lo más cotillas y no se molestaban en disimular cuando se quedaban asomados por las ventanas los viernes por la noche intentando averiguar lo que hacían Kyoya y el Host Club en su apartamento.

-Demasiado tarde -le dijo Isuzu, dándole un beso en la mejilla y teniéndole un par de planos para que Kyoya encontrara las llaves en su bolsillo-. Todos nosotros venimos siempre en limusina.

En ese momento un par de sombras se situaron a casa lado de Kyoya.

-¿No crees que deberías hacernos una copia de tus llaves? -dijo Kaoru.

-Es para no tener que esperaros fuera si llegáis más tarde como hoy -sonrió Hikaru.

-No, ni lo soñéis -les dijo Kyoya, abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola para que todos pasaran-. Contentaos con que os he dejado encargados de las llaves del Host Club.

-Aww... pero sería más divertido si tuviéramos las de tu apartamento... -se quejó Hikaru mientras subía las escaleras.

-Dejadlo, chicos -dijo Haruhi-. No lo vais a conseguir.

Solo con pensar en lo que podían hacer los gemelos con las llaves de su casa hacía que Kyoya las agarrase aún más fuerte en su puño.

-Algún día serán nuestras -amenazó con un brillo de rebeldía en los ojos Kaoru, antes de pasar al apartamento de Kyoya, su hermano con la misma expresión desafiante tras él.

-Yo de ti las guardaría bien -susurró Isuzu.

Kyoya cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó a guardar su mochila mientras oía al Host Club poniéndose cómodo en el salón y a alguno de ellos revolviendo en la cocina.

-¿Puedo dejar esto aquí? -preguntó Isuzu tras de él. Kyoya asintió y cogió la bolsa de deporte que la chica le ofrecía: Isuzu siguió su vocación artística y tras graduarse en el Instituto Lobelia se matriculó en la mejor escuela de danza de Japón.

-¿Cómo te han ido las clases hoy? -preguntó Kyoya mientras volvían a la cocina.

-Muy bien, aunque un poco cansada -suspiró la joven mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en el brazo de Kyoya-. Estamos preparando un nuevo recital y me toca actuar en muchas escenas.

-Isuzu, eres la protagonista -rió Kyoya por lo bajo-. Normal que tengas que aparecer en la mayoría de escenas.

Antes de que Isuzu le pudiera contestar Honey apareció con la tarta de chocolate frente a ellos, declarando que él iba a cenar eso y que si querían un trozo lo dijeran ahora o se quedarían sin nada.

Al final, Kyoya se encontró cenando una comida casi quemada por un descuido de Haruhi, alrededor de una mesa demasiado pequeña para todos los que eran, contando anécdotas a voz en grito (que sin duda llegarían a oídos de sus vecinos) y con Isuzu riendo a su lado.

No como lo había imaginado, pero puede que mucho mejor.

**Fin.**


End file.
